Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni
by aki-chan91
Summary: "¿Por qué cada vez que decimos buenas noches, se siente como un adiós?" Kuroko Tetsuya sabía la respuesta: él ya no era necesario en Teiko, ni para Aomine. Él ya no tenía luz que le otorgara vida. No obstante, había alguien que sí estaba dispuesto a ello. KagaKuro/AoKuro.
1. Existencia

**Hi! **Necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza esta idea para poder estudiar en paz, de lo contrario, seguiría dando vueltas y vueltas a mi examen xD. Este es mi pequeño homenaje a esta serie que me enganchó a más no poder desde Octubre. Toda la primera temporada más el manga en inglés me dio soponcio y... tal vez un par de días de insomnio ¡qué valieron la pena! xD.

Er... ¿qué se me va? Bueno, hay muuchas parejas xD. Pero de las que se centrará la historia será en KagaKuro y AoKuro.

Me he inspirado principalmente en las canciones que han sacado (¡y los duetos!), así que puede que vean algunos fragmentos en cada capítulo. El título del fanfic también deriva de una de ellas, que canta precisamente Kuroko~ (**Ono Kenshou** ¡gracias!).

Por cierto, la canción para el enunciado de este capítulo corresponde a **Ono Kenshou y Suwabe Junichi** (seiyuus de Kuroko y Aomine).

**Título: Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni/Porque tú eres la luz.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers, relación chicoxchico, smut. **

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Existencia.**

"_Hubo un tiempo cuando tú eras mi única realidad, _

_Pero la luz y la sombra se separaron"_

**_(Hikari To Kage No Kyori)_**

.

.

.

Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo estrepitosamente mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama de forma automática. No había más vuelta que darle al asunto. Su postulación —la única que efectuó, en realidad— en la preparatoria Seirin había sido concretada con éxito y se encontraba satisfecho de su decisión. Era el lugar al que quería ingresar, en donde tal vez sería capaz de revivir lo que era amar el baloncesto junto a su equipo, disfrutando cada momento y así poder recobrar su alicaído espíritu.

Si bien sus padres le preguntaron durante la cena días atrás si estaba seguro de entrar a una preparatoria privada, en la cual ninguno de sus amigos del club de baloncesto había querido ingresar, Kuroko Tetsuya se limitó a responder sin reparo alguno:

— No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que ellos— aunque sabía que para su abuela el "no puedo" le sonaría más a un rotundo "no quiero", puesto que era la única con quien se había permitido desplomarse en su regazo completamente desconsolado en los últimos meses.

La dolorosa y silenciosa realidad era no ser necesario en sus vidas y mucho menos en la de él.

El inicio de su tercer año en la secundaria Teiko solo había sido uno de los tantos pasos hacia al abismo por el cual terminó cayendo y tocando fondo. Cada práctica, cada partido, cada encuentro… solo eran instancias para odiarse a sí mismo y al deporte que había dedicado gran parte de su tierna infancia y adolescencia, como también para perder a las personas que consideraba valiosas en su vida.

— "Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo recibir tus pases".

Se estremeció ante el mero recuerdo.

Aquella persona que consideraba como su compañero, su amigo, su luz…

— "¡Tetsu!"— las sonrisas llenas de sinceridad se habían quedado en el pasado, al igual que él.

Nunca hubo un nombre para su relación. Todo se inició de forma espontánea y tampoco hubo instancias para categorizarla como algo. No obstante, a principios de ese año se dio cuenta que ya todo había cambiado. No hubo palabras de término para lo que tenían, puesto que solo se limitaron a distanciarse y aun así las ansias por volver a acercarse a él lo carcomían. La tensión era palpable entre ellos cada vez que se acercaban o rozaban.

Entrecerró los ojos con pesar al sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban en desbordarse al recordar a Aomine Daiki, al chico que no solo le había brindado su amistad sino también una parte de su corazón, pero que también había sido el primero en darle la espalda.

La repentina vibración del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aturdido lo buscó en su chaqueta para leer el mensaje entrante mientras alejaba la evidencia de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano rápidamente:

"_¡Tetsu-kun! ¿Te saltaste las clases otra vez? Ki-chan, Aomine-kun y yo estamos preocupados. Por favor, Tetsu-kun ¡da señales de vida!"_

Suspiró. Momoi-san era mala mintiendo.

Aomine Daiki sería el último en notar su repentina desaparición, así que lo más probable era que Kise, sabiendo por experiencia propia lo extrovertido y ruidoso que podía llegar a ser, era el que le hubiese comentado sobre su ausencia.

Recordó vagamente que solo quedaban dos semanas de clases para que fuera la graduación.

Sus ojos sin pensarlo se desviaron hacia su escritorio, en donde estaba depositado con cuidado la muñequera que le había sido confiada por uno de los ex compañeros de su viejo amigo Ogiwara — o quizás ex amigo a estas alturas— solo para recordarse a sí mismo del porqué de su drástica decisión.

Apretó sus puños.

— Ser capaz de derretir esos ojos frívolos…— murmuró para sí mismo intentando que sonara con seguridad. La pelota que tenía cercana a sus pies nunca le pareció tan lejana como ahora.

_Sin embargo..._

— _"A pesar de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, deberías continuar dando tu mejor esfuerzo"_ —eso le había dicho un chico pelirrojo antes de entrar a las eliminatorias de la Inter Middle. Solo había bastado un intercambio de palabras y una mirada para que le infundiera ánimos sin conocerle. Aunque no recordaba con exactitud su rostro, puesto que era más alto que él, las veces que pensaba en aquel encuentro solo le provocaba curiosidad que un extraño le dijera tales palabras…como si supiera sobre sus problemas con solo verle.

Un segundo mensaje entrante llegó a su celular, haciendo temblar su mano y recordándole nuevamente su objetivo.

Bastaban dos semanas para evitar pisar el territorio de Teiko.

No divagó más y respondió con sutileza: _"Agradezco tu preocupación, Momoi-san". _

.

.

.

Caminó con pereza observando cómo adornaban la entrada de lo que sería su ex recinto de educación.

— Bah— masculló entre dientes.

La graduación para Daiki solo sería más que un mero trámite.

Lo más probable era que a Satsuki se le ocurriese la grandísima idea de llamarlo y despertarlo temprano al día siguiente, con tal de que no llegara tarde para solo así obtener un ridículo pedazo de papel que ratificaba su aprobación de nivel. Bostezó a sus anchas mientras se alejaba del asfixiante ambiente de duelo pre graduación, en la cual su amiga de la infancia se veía arrastrada por sus compañeras de curso ante el inminente fin de su vida escolar en Teiko, otorgándole una perfecta oportunidad para escapar de clases.

— No es como si la vida no pudiese seguir, trío de idiotas— pensó hastiado una vez que se alejó lo suficiente.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno, probablemente inconsciente de que solo buscaba un lugar para poder dormir un rato tranquilo. Observó el cielo intentando refrescar su memoria, dándose cuenta que hacía mucho no notaba lo infinito que parecía ser, al igual de aquel color que solo le recordaba a…

— "Aomine-kun, ¿es necesario que me mires mientras me visto?"

Siseó por lo bajo.

La vida podía seguir. ¡Sí, maldita sea, podía seguir su rumbo! Pero no tener a Kuroko Tetsuya en la suya solo era una estúpida consecuencia de sus propios actos.

Jugar a ser luz y sombra era imposible para ellos. No mientras él pudiese brillar con una intensidad que dejara a un lado a la oscuridad, volviéndola mínima e insignificante a su lado, apartando con cada uno de sus pasos a Tetsu…

No había punto de retorno. Quedaron atrás los días en que le invitaba a comer helado tras de clases, como también de aquellas exhaustivas tardes de práctica en la que, furtivamente, aprovechando que sus compañeros del club se marchaban de la sala de vestuario, arrinconaba a Tetsu para besarlo con ansias, marcándolo.

En el pasado quedaron aquellos días en que sus sonrisas lo eran todo y solo la calidez del peli celeste le aportaba energía.

Entrecerró los ojos.

No. Él aún percibía la tensión que existía entre ellos. La química era innegable, por lo tanto, sabía que Kuroko no sería capaz de alejarse de él tan fácilmente. Sin importar lo que sucediese, él seguiría fielmente siendo su sombra, aunque lo apartara de ello por no esperar nada más del baloncesto.

Estaba seguro: el peli celeste no podía escapar de él.

— ¿Eh? ¿No eres Aomine-kun? — le llamó una serena y dulce voz, un tanto familiar por cierto, sorprendiéndolo por la proximidad de dónde provenía. Miró hacia abajo, retrocediendo espantado al ver que una pequeña anciana estaba a medio metro de él, a punto de chocar de frente junto a su bastón— ¡Oh, sí eres tú! Creo que ha pasado un año sin verte, así que debía preguntar por si las dudas— rió suave acomodando su bastón y las compras que había realizado.

Daiki recuperó el aliento mientras la mayor maniobraba con el bastón y su carrito de compras. Ya más calmado, logró percatarse de su entorno, dando como resultado el nefasto detalle de lo que su vagabundeo lo había llevado: se encontraba cerca del área residencial en la que vivía el oji celeste. Se rascó la nuca. Viejas costumbres no se podían olvidarse tan rápido.

Y hablando de viejo…

Miró a la anciana que aún seguía enfrascada en su batalla de coordinación.

Suspiró exasperado.

— Qué molesta eres, ba-san — no le dio tiempo para replicas al arrebatarle el carro que contenía verduras y frutas de sus manos.

— ¿Seguro que podrás?

Frunció el ceño ante su cuestionamiento.

— Con el paso que tienes, me sorprendería si no llegaras al anochecer a casa— respondió poniéndose en marcha.

— Veo que aún sigues mordaz como siempre, Aomine-kun— rió la abuela despreocupada— Tetsu-chan decía que no podías ir a visitarnos por las prácticas.

Daiki no respondió.

— ¿Sabías que entrará a una preparatoria privada… Seirin? Es un Instituto prácticamente nuevo, al igual que su club de baloncesto. Me tomó por sorpresa, ya que ustedes dos decían que entrarían al mismo Instituto sin importar lo que sucediese. Estaba convencida que Tetsu-chan te seguiría— añadió con nostalgia.

No se atrevió a mirarla. ¿Con qué cara podría?

— Las cosas no resultan como uno lo planea— masculló haciendo una mueca.

— Oh, por supuesto. Como tampoco lo que debe escoger en verdad el corazón.

El moreno no debía ser un genio para darse cuenta que esa conversación estaba más que planificada por la abuela de Kuroko. Ella era quien siempre le recibía cada vez que iba a la casa para estudiar cuando Satsuki no le prestaba sus apuntes o cuando solo iba a pasar el rato. Además, dentro de la familia del peli celeste, era la única que había visto la intensidad de la relación que tenía con su amigo… por aquel entonces.

Pararon sin dirigirse la palabra. Se permitió a observar con detenimiento la casa de lo que sería ahora su ex compañero.

— ¿Quieres pasar? Tetsu-chan debe estar en su habitación leyendo— invitó la anciana mientras Daiki depositaba en la entrada el carro con sus compras.

— No. Lo mejor es que me marche— levantó una mano con pereza— No puedo decir que haya sido un placer verte, pero es bueno saber que sigues siendo tan perspicaz como hace un año atrás.

Salió por la puerta de entrada escuchando levemente a lo lejos:

— Él sigue esperando por ti, aún estás a tiempo.

Negó con su cabeza antes de retirarse de la residencia.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios. No necesitaba que Tetsu esperara por él, porque sencillamente lo tendría cuando lo quisiera.

¡Qué fuera a la preparatoria que quisiese!

Solo demostraría ese innegable hecho.

No había nadie que pudiese relucir su talento como él. No existía tal persona que lograra arrebatarle de sus manos.

Aunque ese año había sido horrendo para ambos, lo había comprobado: Tetsu seguiría siendo suyo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kuroko Tetsuya se mostró por última vez siendo parte del alumnado de Teiko, pero ninguno de sus ex compañeros logró acercarse a él a excepción de Akashi Seijuuro, su ex capitán, con el que compartió un breve pero tenso diálogo. El resto solo lo vieron desaparecer entre la multitud de los graduados con la única información que les daría más que un dolor de cabeza:

— Tetsuya definitivamente se unirá a nuestra competencia, sin embargo, lo hará desde un Instituto que se creó hace un año y sin reputación, Seirin— informó el pelirrojo antes de marcharse del gimnasio donde los había convocado.

Para el moreno no le causó conmoción alguna las palabras del antiguo capitán de la generación de los milagros, no obstante, sus compañeros eran otro asunto…

— ¿Sei…rin? — alzó la voz Kise Ryota— ¡Midorimacchi! ¡¿Dónde queda esa preparatoria?! — exclamó girando su cabeza hacia el peliverde, quien lo miraba exasperado.

— No preguntes idioteces, Kise— respondió malhumorado presionando sus gafas con dos dedos— Kuroko solo desperdiciará el talento que posee— agregó mientras recogía un barco a tamaño escala, su ítem de la suerte del día.

— Eh~…— murmuró el más alto del grupo con pereza— Kuro-chin estará lejos para darme raras golosinas~

— En realidad, serás tú el que aumentará la distancia, Murasakibara. Pero si hablamos de ello, Akashi también lo hará al mudarse a Kyoto— corrigió de inmediato Midorima.

Aomine alzó sus manos para dejarlas tras su nuca. Ya estaba aburrido de la charla.

— ¿A quién mierda le importa la distancia? — Cuestionó mordaz— Nos veremos las caras para la Inter High, de todos modos.

— ¡Aominecchi! —exclamó el rubio, pero no le dio importancia.

— Después de todo, Tetsu no puede esconderse de nosotros para siempre— sonrió con sorna— "Y mucho menos de mí" —pensó con autosuficiencia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, lo sé. Este primer capítulo no tiene casi nada de Kagami, más bien eso se centrará en el próximo (si es que existe otro... jaja xD). ¡Y me dio con la abuela de Kuroko! Como no he visto ni leído nada sobre los padres de Kurokocchi, entonces imaginé que podría demostrar más cariño para ella, su confidente. Aunque me esté saliendo pro Aomine jajaja xD.

Adoro a Daiki y a Taiga con Kuroko. Si hablamos del pasado, obvio que con Daiki... pero Taiga le da otro plus~.

Agradeceré mucho sus opiniones, ya sean apoyo o crítica para seguir mejorando... y, claro, si quieren otro capítulo. Ahora me salió cortito porque estoy en otra con mi examen, pero salgo de eso y me pongo las pilas como corresponde xD.

Ojalá nos estemos leyendo pronto.

¡Gracias por su lectura!


	2. Luz y Sombra

**¡Hola! **Sí, yo también me asombro por una actualización tan rápida. Esto es solo gracias a ustedes y su apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! De verdad, significa mucho para mí~ (estuve pegada al computador dos días tratando de sacar las ideas de mi cabeza y volver a mi estudio. Necesitaba hacerlo pero ya! xD).

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes dejaron su precioso review~:

**Annie Thompson, Misaki Taisho, Autum, jojo, uni rokudo, chokito, Karu-suna, Guest.**

¡Fueron la motivación para sacar cuanto antes este capítulo, así que dedicado a ustedes!

El capítulo 3 saldrá en dos semanas, puesto que mi examen de título es el 13 de diciembre Así que, o estaré muy deprimida por reprobarlo o muy shockeada por haber aprobado xD, el capítulo saldrá al menos tres días después (?).

La canción que está como enunciado la cantan **Ono Kensho y Ono Yuuki** (seiyuu de Kuroko y Kagami, respectivamente).

Qué disfruten la lectura.

**Advertencias: Spoilers, relación chicoxchico, smut. **

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Luz y sombra. **

"_Tal vez sea solo un encuentro casual, pero está bien creer en lo inevitable ¿cierto?"_

_**(**__**Onaji Banira no Kaze no Naka)**_

.

.

.

Dicen que los primeros días del inicio de curso ocurren eventos inesperados, ya sea porque estés muy nervioso y no seas capaz de presentarte adecuadamente o, simplemente, eres afortunado al ser capaz de cruzar palabras con personas que serían claves para el resto de tu vida.

No sabía cuántas veces había mirado a su calendario desde que abandonó Teiko para el ansiado día o cuántas veces su abuela le había esperado con un plato caliente al ir a practicar a la cancha de baloncesto de su vecindario hasta el anochecer para calmar su ánimo. Estaba más que preparado para asistir a Seirin y cumplir su promesa.

Sin embargo, la realidad contrastaba demasiado con sus expectativas.

La ceremonia de ingreso no hubo nada destacable, puesto que él mismo no lo era. Ni siquiera cuando se presentó ante su clase fue capaz de ser percibido por el resto de sus compañeros. Por un momento se planteó a sí mismo si su falta de presencia estaba aumentando por no demostrar interés en las charlas triviales de la clase y que, evidentemente, no tenían nada relacionado con el baloncesto. Pero a pesar de tal obviedad, le intrigaba que nadie se le acercara aunque el asiento de adelante de su banco estuviese completamente vacío.

Ya al segundo día decidió que lo mejor era pertenecer como miembro del comité de la biblioteca para matar el tiempo mientras no se iniciara el día de reclutamiento para los clubes extracurriculares, que no sería hasta finales de la semana.

Pensó que podría sobrellevarlo, pero, nuevamente, nadie notó cuando se presentó formalmente. Solo se dieron cuenta que estaba allí por una chica que se espantó al verle categorizar las novelas de terror y suspenso en orden alfabético.

Vaya ironía.

Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el alféizar de la ventana de su dormitorio para observar con mayor detenimiento el anochecer.

— Nadie dijo que sería fácil— murmuró pensativo. Contrario a sus problemas de visibilidad, estaba más que seguro que sus antiguos compañeros de Teiko serían capaces de adaptarse sin dificultad, a pesar de sus peculiares personalidades.

— "¿A quién demonios le va a importar si agrado o no? Tsk… qué se jodan, no estoy para complacer a nadie. Mis objetivos son claros y vivo por ellos. Vámonos, Tetsu".

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa primaveral. Esas palabras las había dicho su ex luz furioso tras uno de los encuentros en el Inter Middle del verano de su segundo año.

Por mucho que le doliese recordar al moreno cuando estaban en mejores términos, así eran las cosas. El verdadero problema no radicaba en su pobre desempeño en simpatizar con el resto, sino que su objetivo de ingresar al club de baloncesto aún se mantenía pendiente y eso le molestaba.

Lo hacía sentir inquieto.

— "Cuando la luz se volvió demasiado fuerte, simplemente no pudieron continuar con su juego nunca más. Acéptalo de una vez, Tetsuya. La relación con Daiki terminó".

— Sí, terminó... — musitó mientras se dedicaba a observar el cielo ya estrellado.

.

.

.

— ¿Interesado en rugby?

— ¿Alguna vez has jugado shogi?

— ¡Tienes que jugar béisbol si eres japonés!

Escuchaba desinteresado. Días anteriores habían informado que intentarían llamar la atención para captar a nuevos miembros desde la entrada de la preparatoria. A ello le hacía justicia las miles de pancartas, las exuberantes decoraciones y a los propios integrantes de cada club gritando y entregando folletos para buscar gente prometedora.

Kuroko, como siempre, pasó desapercibido al estar concentrado en la nueva novela de misterio que había comprado durante su trayecto al Instituto. Continuó caminando sin problemas hasta que vio un letrero que anunciaba los stands de cada club. Estaba a pasos del lugar cuando se percató de reojo como un chico de gran estatura, cabello rojizo y con un aura sumamente intimidante pasaba por su lado hacia la misma dirección… ¿llevando consigo, a modo de colgante, otro chico por el cuello del uniforme?

Caminó tras él en una distancia prudente.

Su altura, las características físicas que poseía, su cabello rojizo sin precedentes…

— ¿Este es el club de baloncesto? — Le escuchó preguntar mientras los presentes se quedaban anonadados ante su presencia— Quiero unirme.

Cerró su libro. No cabían dudas ante tales rasgos y, mucho menos, ante su voz: él era el chico con quien se había encontrado el año anterior.

Pero había algo extraño en él.

Se acercó a la mesa mientras le entregaban la solicitud de inscripción al pelirrojo e intentaban reunir información. Sacó por su cuenta una copia del formulario y comenzó a llenarlo a la par, sin ser notado.

— Estoy segura que lo sabes, pero nuestra escuela apenas comenzó el año pasado— le explicó una chica de cabello marrón corto mientras le daba un vaso con jugo que le había preparado un chico de gafas a su lado— Todos los mayores son gente de segundo año, así que alguien con tu cuerpo, inmediatamente…

— No me importa nada de eso. Escribiré mi nombre y me largo— respondió seco mientras anotaba sus datos con desinterés.

Kuroko terminó también su parte. Se alejó brevemente mientras escuchaba.

— ¿Eh? ¿No escribiste tus objetivos? — preguntó sorprendida la chica.

— Ninguno en particular— dijo el pelirrojo levantándose del asiento a la vez que hacía trizas el vaso para tirarlo al cesto de la basura— Después de todo, el baloncesto japonés es lo mismo en todos lados— señaló antipático alejándose del lugar.

Frunció el ceño levemente siguiendo su camino. Abrió su libro de forma automática, pero no había caso. Su atención estaba en otro punto, en un punto más alto que él.

¿A qué venía esa actitud tan arisca?

¿No era él el que había dicho que debía dar su mejor esfuerzo?

¿Qué le había decepcionado tanto?

Miró su espalda intentando buscar respuestas, pero solo se encontró aún más intrigado.

Aquel chico era mejor que cualquier novela de misterio.

.

.

.

Con desconcierto lo encontró delante de su asiento mirando por la ventana aburrido. El resto del curso permanecía alejado de él, probablemente, intimidado por su presencia. Impasible, se ubicó en su banco sin emitir ruido alguno.

¿De encuentro casual ahora pasaba a ser compañero suyo?

Sonrió brevemente. Pues sí que daban sorpresas los inicios de curso.

Ahora solo le quedaba la duda… ¿cómo podría ver la pizarra con semejante pared humana?

.

.

.

Una hora antes de terminar la escuela, todos los de primer año fueron convocados a iniciar sus actividades extracurriculares a las cuales se habían inscrito a favor de adaptarse a las reglas y exigencias que cada club dispondría.

Kuroko siguió el camino hacia al único gimnasio dentro de Seirin que se le había confidenciado al equipo de baloncesto. No le sorprendió llegar de los últimos, puesto que tenía que entregar uno de los libros a la biblioteca. Cuando se incluyó a la fila de formación, ya la chica se había presentado como la entrenadora oficial.

— Yo soy la entrenadora del club de baloncesto masculino, Aida Riko. Encantada de conocerles.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿No es él? — preguntó uno de sus compañeros, Furihata Kouki, señalando a un anciano que estaba sentado cercano a la pared.

— Él es nuestro consejero, Takeda-sensei— respondió divertida Riko, mientras el aludido saludaba sonriendo con serenidad— Ahora que ustedes lo conocen… ¡Quítense la camiseta! —ordenó.

Iba a quitarse la camiseta cuando pasó por al frente de él, pero ni siquiera se detuvo para observarle. Bueno, lo más probable era que debía esperar hasta ser notado.

Escuchaba cómo realizaba recomendaciones a los otros postulantes, mientras que el chico de gafas explicaba que aquella chica era hija de un famoso entrenador.

Miró de reojo al chico que estaba a su lado y por el que la joven se había quedado parada observándolo como si viera algo increíble.

Por lo que recordaba durante el inicio de clases del día, aquel pelirrojo había respondido por el nombre de Kagami Taiga.

— ¡Entrenadora! ¿Qué te quedas viendo? — exigió saber el chico de gafas.

— ¡Lo siento! Esto…— dijo repasando otra vez su tablilla con las inscripciones.

— Ya los viste a todos. Kagami es el último.

— ¿De verdad? — Murmuró sorprendida, para luego volver a mirar hacia la fila de chicos— ¿Está aquí, Kuroko-kun? — preguntó, pero nadie le respondió.

El peli celeste salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la mano. Al estar concentrado en otras cosas, hacía que su presencia se debilitara aún más de lo que ya era.

— Ah, ese chico de Teiko.

Kuroko volvió a levantar la mano, sin éxito nuevamente.

— Parece que no está aquí hoy— dijo después de unos segundos— ¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos con la práctica!

Suspiró. Al parecer debía tomar otras medidas para llamar su atención.

— Eh… disculpa— dijo caminando hacia a ella— Yo soy Kuroko.

La chica lo quedó observando pasmada, reaccionando de inmediato con un grito.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

— He estado aquí todo el tiempo— respondió con sutileza al chico pelinegro de gafas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Este chico era parte de la generación de los milagros? No pudo haber sido titular— dijo uno de los chicos de segundo año, un poco más bajo con respecto a los otros.

— Por supuesto que no. ¿Verdad, Kuroko-kun? — dijo dudoso el pelinegro cercano a Riko.

— ¿…? He jugado en partidos— aseguró el peli celeste sin extrañarse del porqué venían aquellas preguntas. Él era diferente a sus ex compañeros.

— Así es… ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron los chicos que no parecían creer su equipo de origen.

— Espera… ¡Quítate la camiseta! — exigió Riko, a lo que Kuroko accedió sin mayor intercambio de palabras. No importaba más, puesto que el primer paso había sido dado.

Kagami Taiga lo quedó mirando enfadado mientras escuchaba al capitán que iniciaría la práctica.

— "¡¿Quién demonios es éste chico…?!" — pensó horrorizado al ver su pequeñísimo cuerpo en comparación al resto. ¿Por qué él, siendo aparentemente tan frágil, era considerado tan importante como para pertenecer a esa generación de milagros?

Kuroko se colocó su camiseta nuevamente. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar uno de los balones, se sintió observado. Giró por sobre su hombro y lo vio. Sus ojos rojizos lo habían captado y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.

— Hey— le llamó— Necesito preguntarte algo…— el peli celeste recuperó su postura lentamente. Tal vez en su interior, una pequeña parte, pensaba que posiblemente le había reconocido—… Sobre la escuela media Teiko y lo que sea de los milagros…

Alzó una ceja, desechando de inmediato aquella idea. Era imposible que ese cerebro —cubierto al parecer de testosterona pura— se acordara de él.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga pagó sus quince hamburguesas habituales sin detenerse ante la expresión aterrada y asquienta de la recepcionista que había tomado su orden. Maji Burger era su lugar de comida rápida predilecto desde que se había trasladado a Tokio el año pasado, el estilo que poseía se parecía demasiado al de Estados Unidos, por lo que en cierta forma le traía buenos recuerdos.

Se sentó en la parte de la ventanilla mientras desenvolvía su primera hamburguesa.

— "La generación de los milagros…" — divagó recordando las palabras de quien respondía por el nombre de Kuroko— …Si eres de esos tipos entonces tal vez…— dijo volviendo su mirada hacia al frente, encontrándose que no estaba para nada solo— ¡…!

El oji celeste dio un sorbo de su batido antes de responderle.

— Hola— miró su bandeja repleta de hamburguesas— ¿Sigues en crecimiento?

— ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡¿De dónde saliste?! — preguntó exasperado.

— Estaba sentado desde el principio, mirando a la gente…— explicó dando otro sorbo.

Lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— "¿Este chico era uno de los mejores de Japón…? Espera… ¡¿mirando a la gente?!" — rascó su cabeza nervioso. El peli celeste seguía disfrutando de su bebida sin inmutarse, por lo que no tuvo más alternativa de tranquilizarse.

—…

Kagami frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le quedaba mirando detenidamente?

— Arg, como sea. Quédate un rato conmigo— dijo mientras volvía a su tarea inicial, el de alimentarse.

El peli celeste enarcó una ceja

— Todavía estoy comiendo— pocas veces tenía compañía, por no decir nula, para la cena, así que aunque fuera un poco extraño invitar al chico que estaba frente a él, un completo desconocido, era mejor que estar solo.

Mordió otro bocado observando de reojo al oji celeste.

A pesar de que no decía nada —efectivamente, veía a la gente transitar por la acera de la calle— no se sentía que estuviera mal estar con él.

Tenía la ligera impresión de que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero era imposible. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a alguien que realmente le ponía de los nervios por ser tan, aparentemente, débil?

Imposible.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y ambos caminaban en silencio uno junto al otro. Kuroko no pudo evitar pensar que el estar así con alguien parecía tan lejano.

— Hey…— Kuroko alzó su cabeza extrañado por la llamada de atención del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Vamos allí un momento— dijo señalando con su pulgar una cancha de baloncesto del vecindario.

Asintió sin darle vueltas al asunto, desviándose de su camino a casa. Acomodó su bolso en la banca y vio de reojo como Kagami sacaba una pelota de básquet de la suya.

— Tú…— le dijo mientras se volteaba hacia a él— ¿Qué estás escondiendo? —soltó.

Kuroko le quedó observando sin saber a qué se refería.

El pelirrojo se acercó hacia él tocando su nuca intentando explicarse.

— Estuve en América hasta el segundo año de la escuela media. Me quedé en shock cuando llegué a Japón por su nivel tan bajo— miró al oji celeste que parecía completamente inmóvil ante sus dichos— Lo que busco no es jugar al básquet por diversión. Quiero jugar partidos que hagan hervir mi sangre al máximo.

Kuroko contuvo la respiración por un segundo

Las palabras que escuchaba eran similares, pero a la vez no.

Se escuchaba decepcionado y a la vez no.

La motivación que tenía él a comparación a Aomine era diferente.

Parpadeó sin cambiar su expresión. ¿Por qué tenía que compararlo con él?

— He escuchado sobre ti y acerca de la supuesta Generación de Milagros de nuestro año. ¿Estabas en ese equipo, verdad? Tengo un gran sentido para saber qué tan buenos son los demás— dijo mientras cogía el balón y se lo lanzaba— La gente que puede superarse huele diferente del resto, pero…— entrecerró sus ojos—… tú eres raro. Deberías apestar a debilidad, pero no hueles a nada en absoluto. Tu fuerza es inodora.

—… — permaneció inmutable.

Él no formaba parte de ellos.

Él _nunca_ había sido uno de ellos.

— Quiero verlo por mí mismo. Muéstrame qué tan buena es realmente tu Generación de Milagros.

No quería verse involucrado como parte de aquellos ojos frívolos.

Él utilizaría su propio estilo.

— Qué coincidencia— bajó el cierre de su chaqueta— Estaba pensando jugar contra ti también— dijo mientras sujetaba la pelota con una mano y con la otra se zafaba de la prenda— Uno contra uno.

El pelirrojo no pudo más que sonreír ante tal anuncio.

.

.

.

Lo miró asombrado ante tal espectáculo.

— Kuroko, tú…— quedó boquiabierto— ¡Eres increíblemente malo! — Exclamó viendo como el chico fallaba en otro tiro— ¡No te quedes conmigo! ¿¡Has oído?! ¡Te estás sobreestimando si crees que puedes ganarme así! — continuó furioso.

— Por supuesto que no— recogió la pelota del suelo— ¿No es obvio que Kagami-kun es más fuerte? Supe eso desde el principio— dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Cada palabra que decía le crispaba aún más los nervios.

— ¡¿Estás buscando una pelea…?! ¡Cuál es tu objetivo! —espetó sin saber a dónde poder dirigir su ira.

— "¿Mi objetivo?" — se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía el rostro exasperado del otro, reflejando su expresión de desconcierto en sus ojos.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza sin darle tiempo de reacción:

¿Por qué se habían encontrado tras casi un año?

¿Por qué le parecía extraño que le dirigiese palabras de aliento sin conocerle?

¿Qué era lo que le hacía seguirlo como si fuese una sombra al estar cerca de él…?

Y todo encajó.

— Quería ver qué tan bueno eres para mí— respondió con simpleza.

Muchas veces había leído lo que era el destino, su abuela de pequeño también le comentaba acerca de ello. Pero no creía que fuese capaz de verse involucrado, por lo mismo, siempre que Midorima le intentaba dar charlas sobre lo que debía hacer regido por su horóscopo, lo terminaba evitando.

Él no creía en el destino.

Pero sí en lo inevitable.

Bajó su mirada hacia el balón que poseía en sus manos.

Y, al parecer, el que se encontrase en esta situación con el pelirrojo era parte de ello.

— Es mejor que dejes el baloncesto— le advirtió Kagami, sacándolo de sus divagaciones— No importa que frases bonitas utilices sobre el esfuerzo, para esto se necesita talento y tú no lo tienes— finalizó cogiendo su chaqueta del suelo.

— No acepto eso.

— ¿Ah? — se volteó a mirarlo.

— Para empezar, adoro el baloncesto. Y no comparto tu opinión— dijo acercándose— No me importa quién es fuerte o débil.

— ¿Qué es lo que has…?

— No soy como tú— agregó rápidamente mientras avanzaba hacia la banca. Los sensores de la cancha se encendieron al detectar su movimiento— Yo soy una sombra— le respondió sin titubeos.

Kagami enarcó una ceja sin entender a qué mierda se refería.

.

.

.

— Ya llegué— avisó en la entrada sacando sus zapatos.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y sería terrible que como estudiante estuviera por las calles con el uniforme de la preparatoria. Kagami se había ido sin dirigirle la palabra tras su desafío.

Definitivamente, demasiados sucesos en un solo día.

Entró a su casa viendo que ninguna de las luces, a excepción la de la entrada, se encontraban encendidas. Probablemente, sus padres aún no llegaban por estar enfrascados en el trabajo. Se dirigió al cuarto de su abuela y se mostró aliviado al ver que ésta se encontraba durmiendo sin la televisión prendida.

Caminó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Estaba sediento tras haber jugado contra el pelirrojo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, indicando mensaje entrante. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón para ver un mensaje por parte de la peli rosada. Era la única con la que seguía en contacto a través de ese medio de vez en cuando.

Ah, y Kise, pero él era otra cosa, llegando a un nivel extremadamente molesto mandándole mensajes diarios. Debía plantearse seriamente la idea de cambiar su número por uno nuevo.

"_¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Ha pasado tiempo! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Todos hemos entrado a los clubes de baloncesto! Ki-chan, Mido-rin, Mu-kun, Akashi-kun y Aomine-kun lo han conseguido. ¿Tú igual, cierto? ¡Quiero verte, Tetsu-kun…! _ ¿Qué tal si…" Y el texto continuaba, al menos dos páginas más.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Sería extraño que no lo hicieran, en especial, el peliazul.

.

.

.

Daiki se acomodó en su cama, rodando por enésima vez en ésta.

Tenía algo que le estaba molestando desde el almuerzo. Y no era por el ataque repentino del pastelillo incomestible de Satsuki que lo tenía así.

Era otra clase de incomodidad, algo tan familiar que dudaba incluso de que realmente fuera eso. Su intuición muy raras veces fallaba y cuando lo hacía, era porque había actuado demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

Siseó por lo bajo.

¿De dónde mierda provenía ese mal presentimiento?

.

.

.

Tras la jornada de práctica que habían tenido, en la cual habían competido los de primer año contra los de segundo año, obviamente necesitaba una buena dosis de comida. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, apegado a la ventanilla mientras desenvolvía una caliente hamburguesa lista para su deleite.

En verdad se había irritado al ver que perdían contra sus sempais, pero tras la intervención de Kuroko con sus pases todo había cambiado. Ahora sabía por qué lo llamaban el sexto miembro fantasma de la generación de los milagros. Debía de admitir que él era inesperadamente sorprendente.

Pero para hacer tiros era asqueroso y su opinión no cambiaría sobre ello.

Llevó el pan a su boca. Miró hacia el exterior notando que frente a su reflejo una mota de pelo celeste sobresalía.

— ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! —exclamó cuando al fin pudo tragar la comida.

— Tú eres el que se ha venido a sentar a mi mesa. Y es porque me gusta el batido de vainilla de aquí— respondió sin mayor cambio alguno en el tono de su voz.

— Ve a sentarte por ahí.

— No quiero.

— No te creas que somos amigos ahora— dijo cabreado.

— Como dije, fui el primero en sentarme aquí — insistió.

Kagami lo miró ceñudo con el afán de intimidarlo, sin embargo, el peli celeste no cedería a un juego de miradas. Tenía el presentimiento de que era lo suficientemente terco cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza.

Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que rendirse.

— Toma— cogió una de sus hamburguesas y se la tiró con suavidad, sabiendo que la atraparía por reflejo. Verle que tomaba siempre esa bebida, le hacía preguntarse hasta que nivel podía llegar su apetito— Te daré uno.

Kuroko lo miró extrañado por su acción. Sabía que el chico tenía un apetito voraz, así que para que compartiera su comida de esta forma…

— No me interesan los debiluchos, pero… te ganaste uno de esos.

Era la primera vez, durante la jornada de aquellos dos días, que le veía sonreír sin que estuviese lleno de tensión.

Inesperadamente, cálido.

— Gracias— respondió observándole.

Sonrió sin que pudiese ser apreciado.

Kagami Taiga era rudo e intimidante, pero sus palabras eran honestas y sin malas intenciones... cuando las hilaba correctamente.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no disfrutaba de un momento así con alguien?

.

.

.

Salieron del Maji Burger sin mayor intercambio de palabras. A pesar de que aún tenía su batido de vainilla por la mitad, no podía evitar distraerse mirando al pelirrojo de reojo.

Era extraño.

Las veces que había sido acompañado por sus ex compañeros, tenía una ligera sensación de incomodidad. Inclusive, cuando caminaba con Aomine hacia su casa era invadido por la ansiedad por no saber qué hacer.

Sin embargo, aunque escuchaba claramente las pisadas del mayor resonando en la acera, no sentía que el silencio entre ellos fuese un impedimento. Estar así con él era raramente confortante.

Demasiado natural.

Abruptamente, el pelirrojo cortó con el silencio preguntándole sobre la generación de los milagros...

— Si me enfrentara a ellos ahora, ¿qué pasaría?

Kuroko apartó su boca de la pajilla.

— Serías destrozado instantáneamente. Cada uno de manera diferente— dijo sin piedad alguna mientras atravesaban el semáforo.

— ¿Tenías que ponerlo así? — cuestionó cabreado por su falta de tacto.

— Los cinco han ido a jugar a escuelas veteranas— añadió recordando el mensaje de su antigua manager— Y una de esas escuelas se pondrá en la cima.

El pelirrojo rio divertido.

— Eso es el tipo de cosas que enciende fuego en mí. Lo he decidido— avanzando unos pasos más que Kuroko— Los aplastaré a todos ellos y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón.

El peli celeste le observó con detenimiento.

Un nuevo camino se extendía frente a él y lo sabía, no era más que decisión suya si seguía o si se desviaba.

Ya había probado lo que era tener una luz, los alcances y la compenetración que implicaba. Confiar en una persona más que en ninguna otra, complementándose…

— "Aomine-kun era así antes de que cambiara…" —pensó inconscientemente— "¿Pero quién me asegurará que tú no lo harás, Kagami-kun?"

Al mirar a aquel chico que estaba frente a él sonriendo con intensidad por hacer algo que realmente le gustaba…

— Creo que es imposible— comentó, viendo de reojo como el chico lo mataba con la mirada— Si es que tienes un talento oculto, no lo sé. Pero por ahora, no les llegarías ni a los pies— entrecerró sus ojos.

Si fuera solo contra el moreno, no habría duda quién ganaría.

Avanzó hasta quedar por delante de él.

— Tú no puedes hacerlo solo— anunció— Yo también lo he decidido— musitó cabizbajo— "Si estos encuentros no fueron casualidad y en verdad es lo inevitable..." — alzó su mirada— Yo soy una sombra. Pero entre más fuerte sea la luz, más obscura será la sombra y más acentuará el brillo de su luz— le miró resuelto— Seré la sombra de tu luz y te haré el mejor jugador de Japón, Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo lo miró asombrado, sin embargo, soltó una risilla.

— Je. Mira quién habla— sonrió divertido— Haz lo que quieras.

El peli celeste le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Pero ahora que lo pienso, dices cosas extremadamente vergonzosas. ¿Ser la sombra de mi luz? ¿Yo seré tú luz? — dijo dubitativo— E-Eso no suena un poco… ¿extraño?— señaló avergonzado ante el término.

Kuroko continuó bebiendo de su batido.

— Kagami-kun, ¿cuántos años tienes para avergonzarte por un juego de palabras?

El pelirrojo se estremeció.

— ¡N-No es que yo malpiense… o algo así! —se apresuró en remediarse.

— Sabía que en ese cerebro solo había testosterona acumulada.

— ¡¿Testos… qué cosa?!

— Y para colmo, resultaste ser idiota— suspiró abatido.

— ¡Cállate! — dijo enfurruñado.

El menor volteó la mirada, evitando que viera su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga se tiró a su cama sin importar que estuviese aún con el uniforme. De todas formas al día siguiente tendría que lavar la ropa, por lo que no había demasiada diferencia.

Solo dos días habían pasado desde que conocía a Kuroko. Inesperadamente, sentía que llevaba más tiempo de lo que en realidad era cierto. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la somnolencia y recordando los últimos minutos que estuvo junto a él…

— "_Por cierto, Kuroko… ¿nos hemos visto antes?" — soltó de repente mientras le dejaba en una esquina que era el inicio de su vecindario. Sí, ahora sabía más o menos la ruta que lo llevaba a casa._

_El peli celeste acomodó su bolso antes de responderle._

— _¿Habría alguna diferencia? — cuestionó mientras botaba en un basurero colindante el envase de su batido. _

— _¡¿Eh?! — Exclamó avergonzado— ¡N-no, claro que no…!_

_El menor le observó tranquilo. _

—…_Entonces no— dijo con suavidad. Aquella respuesta había sido meditada— Nos vemos la próxima semana, Kagami-kun. Buenas noches."_

Abrió los ojos de par en par asimilando lo que en verdad había querido decir en esa breve oración.

Sonrió irritado.

¡Sí se habían visto!

¿Dónde? Ni idea y con lo cabronazo que era, de seguro no le daría ninguna pista para poder averiguarlo.

Se acostó de lado ansioso. ¿Por qué estaba tan consciente de lo que hacía o deshacía Kuroko? Y mucho menos comprendía cómo tras veinte minutos sin verle, ya quería que iniciara el día de semana para saldar cuentas con el chico. Eso le hacía pensar que, si ya eran compañeros de curso y de equipo, al menos merecía tener su número de contacto.

Sonrió al ver las posibilidades de molestarle enviándole mensajes de texto durante la madrugada. Pero al analizar su infantil plan, lo más probable era que resultara trasquilado al día siguiente con un pase en pleno rostro.

Mal.

— ¿…? — frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡¿Por qué diablos le importaba llamar la atención de Kuroko?!

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Uff sí que fue largo xD. Me duele la cabeza y debo seguir estudiando~ Hacía mucho que no hacía una actualización seguida, ñe... estoy oxidada.

Kuroko y Kagami han empezado a acercarse. Como ven, sigo la cronología del manga y ya saben que vendrá evidentemente el partido contra Kaijou, pero algo ocurrirá...

Daiki y su intuición... ¿alguien sabe para dónde va esto? ¡Yo, yo, yo! Bu, qué fome xD.

El smut vendrá a futuro, primero que conozcan territorio ¿no? jajaja xD.

Agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios, ya sean críticas o apoyo para seguir mejorando. Y por supuesto, si quieren que haya continuación xD.

Nos leemos en dos semanas (?)

¡Gracias por su lectura!


	3. Lazos que no pueden ser cortados

**¡Hola! **Desde las profundidades del abismo me reporto. Como había señalado anteriormente, me iba a demorar un poquito en actualizar este capítulo por la cosa del examen de título además de mi estado de ánimo vulnerable (**gracias a todas por sus buenas vibras**, sin embargo, _reprobé_ ;^;. Debo volver a darlo en Enero ¡pero ahora sí que sí! :D). Han sido dos días que he tenido que editar el capítulo, pero al menos me siento conforme pues está saliendo como quería.

Primero que todo, agradecerles como nunca por sus** leídas, favoritos, follows y hermosos reviews**~. La historia avanza conforme ustedes expresan su deseo por leerla y estoy más que feliz de poder hacerlo posible para que nos entretengamos un ratito. También gracias a las chicas de_ tumblr_ que ven mi pequeño link del fanfic y le dan un lindo me gusta! Gracias!

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes han comentado ¡gracias por todas sus buenas vibras, pequeños soles!:

**Fushimi Saruhiko, chokito, Rikka Yamato, Autum, nai nyan, Annie Thompson, Guest, dolce , Himiko Uzumaki, kuroko22, Scheat0, Armys, peluche. **

A modo de compensación, el capítulo está más largo de lo esperado (por alguna extraña razón no podía detenerme xD).

Espero tener durante el fin de semana otra actua, haré lo que pueda para que salga antes de que me ponga verdaderamente en serio a estudiar (es decir desde la próxima semana xD).

La canción que está como enunciado la cantan **Ono Kenshou & Kimura Ryohei **(seiyuus de Kuroko y Kise, respectivamente).

Qué disfruten la lectura.

**Advertencias: Spoilers, relación chicoxchico, smut.**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Lazos que no pueden ser cortados.**

_"De alguna manera u otra, aún esos días siempre serán especiales en mi corazón"_

_**(Taimu Mashiin ga Nakutatte**)_

.

.

.

Kuroko se levantó más temprano de lo usual para dar el inicio a la semana. Con aquella proeza incluso había logrado desayunar junto a su madre, quien de hecho se sorprendió, o mejor dicho, se asustó al verle sentado en el comedor murmurando un perezoso "buenos días" mientras se servía una taza de leche. Pese a alegrarse de poder encontrarse con ella, no dejaba de ser un poco triste saber que hasta para sus propios padres les resultara complejo su falta de presencia, aunque lo cierto era que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que sucedieran ese tipo reacciones entre sus familiares y pares.

Aunque volviendo a la situación inicial, existían dos buenas razones que podían explicar su repentina disposición madrugadora.

Una de ellas era debido a que el día anterior, la entrenadora del equipo de Baloncesto de Seirin, Aida Riko, había mandado un peculiar mail citando a los de primer año para que se reunieran en la azotea de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la formación que se realizaba en el patio con todos los cursos. Si bien se podía deducir que estaba tratando de llegar con puntualidad, la segunda y, probablemente, verdadera razón de su desvelamiento había sido por una inusual llamada recibida a las seis de la mañana.

De solo recordar aquella voz enérgica, solo le causaba un extraño hormigueo en la palma de sus manos, algo similar a las ansias por dar uno sus mejores pases y, que por esta vez, tuviese su trayectoria final directo a la cara de esa persona.

—"_¡Buenos días, Kurokocchi! ¡Hay que madrugar~! ¿Puedes creer que me aceptaron como titular cuando apenas me presenté? ¡Todavía no dejo de reír por ello! ¡Oh, cierto! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¡Hacía mucho que no hablaba contigo! ¿Ya eres miembro oficial de tu equipo? ¡Si Seirin no te quiere, entonces…!"_ —puso fin a la llamada al ver que tras treinta segundos el rubio no parecía comprender lo vital que era el oxígeno para sus pulmones.

Miró la hora conforme de que eran apenas las siete. Lavó lo que había utilizado y tomó una taza de la alacena para verter un poco de té en ella. Salió de la cocina yendo hacia al pasillo para dirigirse a la pieza de su abuela.

— Traje un poco de té para que tome sus píldoras— informó antes de entrar.

La habitación aún permanecía a oscuras, lo que significaba que aún seguía apaciblemente dormida.

Puesto que sus padres tenían horarios y turnos distintos y, raramente, coincidían en el desayuno —lo mismo pasaba para la cena— él tenía la labor de supervisar que su abuela tomara los principales medicamentos de la mañana.

— ¿Eres tú, Tetsu-chan? — la voz somnolienta de su abuela lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado, haciéndole espacio para que se acomodara en su futón— Vaya, pensé que podría librarme de ésta— dijo risueña mientras aceptaba dos píldoras junto a la taza de té verde que le proporcionaba su nieto— Buenos días. Tetsu-chan ¿estás emocionado por tu nuevo club, no?— le sonrió acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

Las facciones del menor se relajaron.

— Buenos días, abuela— respondió añadiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Era una de las pocas personas a las que accedía para que tocaran su cabello— Sí, daré lo mejor de mí.

Tras unos cinco minutos hablando con ella y, verificar que volvía a dormir, procedió a salir de la casa para dirigirse a Seirin.

Caminó sin prisa alguna. El tiempo le apremiaba, por lo que durante su trayecto retomó la lectura del libro que debía devolver a la biblioteca al día siguiente. Al pasar por Maji Burger, se preguntó a sí mismo si el dinero que llevaba consigo sería lo suficiente para pasar al anochecer y comprar su malteada favorita.

Pasó por al lado del parque que estaba cerca de la preparatoria, decidiendo entrar para acortar camino. Mientras se dejaba acoger por la sombra que aportaban los frondosos árboles, ciertos ruidos provenientes de la cancha de baloncesto le llamaron la atención. Detuvo sus pasos para mirar su celular, confirmando que aún quedaba una hora para la entrada masiva a la escuela. La curiosidad le invadió por querer saber quién era el que estaría practicando desde tan temprano.

Volteó su mirada descubriendo con sorpresa cómo su actual compañero de equipo, Kagami Taiga, encestaba mientras aún permanecía en el aire alejándose del aro, sonriendo a la vez que los rayos del sol matutino parecían aportarle mayor energía a su cuerpo, revitalizándolo casi al instante por su esfuerzo mientras demostrase que amaba lo que hacía sin tapujo alguno.

El libro que portaba resbaló de sus manos, cayendo hacia a la acera. Kuroko estaba embelesado por sus movimientos.

Verle jugar tan libre era realmente admirable.

— "¡Tetsu!"

No obstante, su memoria también era libre en comparar sin remedio aquella escena con una en la que, en algún momento de su vida, cierto peliazul fue protagonista a finales de su primer año en Teiko.

Sudó frío.

.

.

.

— _¡Tetsu!— exclamó el moreno aventándole la pelota. _

— _La formación ya acabó, ¿no deberías estar en tu aula, Aomine-kun? — cuestionó atrapando el objeto de igual forma. _

_Daiki negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras retomaba el aire en sus pulmones. _

— _El gimnasio del equipo de la segunda categoría estaba abierto y pensé que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad—giró hacia a él secando el sudor de la frente con su muñeca— Me sorprende más el hecho de que estés aquí, Tetsu— se burló— ¿Saltándote las clases, eh? Mira las cosas que pasan al juntarte demasiado conmigo— añadió divertido acercándose hacia a él. _

_El aludido jugó con la pelota entre sus manos._

— _No escapé. Solo me desvié del camino hacia mi aula de clases al ver como el único alumno en todo Teiko parece ignorar el hecho de que en unos minutos serán los exámenes finales— respondió tranquilo. _

_Daiki parpadeó intentando procesar la información._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que me seguiste? _

_El menor no respondió._

— _¡Sí, fue eso!— señaló contento mientras rodeaba los hombros del peli celeste con uno de sus brazos— ¡Eres genial, Tetsu! —inclinándose más hacia él._

_Kuroko tragó duro mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo. _

_Desde hacía un poco más de un mes, por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Aomine y éste invadía su espacio personal, sus manos se volvían extremadamente sudorosas mientras una fuerte opresión en el pecho le amenazaba con hacerle desmayar. Pensaba que tal vez portaba alguna rara clase de virus que le provocaba aquellos síntomas, por lo mismo, no quería arriesgarse a que Aomine también fuese contagiado. _

_Tal vez debía preguntarle sobre la situación a Akashi o a Midorima para salir de la duda._

— _Akashi-kun se molestará si no rindes los exámenes— advirtió. _

_La sonrisa se esfumó en el rostro de Daiki, reemplazándola por una mueca de terror absoluto._

— _¡¿Ah?! — Exclamó soltándole— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Tetsu?! Si no doy esa mierda, Akashi le dirá al capitán que triplique mi ración de entrenamiento o peor, ¡que me haga limpiar el piso de los tres gimnasios por meses!— añadió con pavor al imaginarse al pelirrojo sonriendo hacia a él, influyendo en las decisiones de sus superiores— ¿Cuál es el examen que viene? — agachó su rostro hacia la del albino._

— _Lengua japonesa. _

_Ante esa respuesta, el moreno solo pareció estar más intranquilo. _

— _¡Maldición!— suspiró — Bueno, solo una última vez— sonrió antes de robarle la pelota de las manos y salir corriendo._

— _Aomine-kun, espera… —intentó detenerle sin frutos._

_Sin importar el alegato de Kuroko, Daiki continuó corriendo ágilmente hasta llegar a metros de la canasta, saltando hacia a ella y doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras efectuaba el tiro._

— _¡Bien! — exclamó sonriendo._

_Kuroko se quedó observando maravillado por su proeza. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera, verle jugar era un deleite para él. Desde que había conocido a Aomine, éste le demostraba siempre aquella facilidad de que en el baloncesto no existían limitaciones. No existían reglas, solo libertad para ser tal cual… juntos. _

_El moreno suspiró satisfecho al efectuar su tiro con éxito, no obstante, volvió de inmediato a su estado anterior de pánico. Kuroko palideció al verle coger con velocidad su pelota para echarla al bolso y, tras ello, correr hacia su dirección._

— _¡Vamos, Tetsu!— le tomó de la mano para que le siguiera el paso, sin darle tiempo de reacción— ¡No te separes de mí o de lo contrario le diré a Midorima que fuiste tú quien arruinó su origami de la suerte la semana pasada! — chantajeó divertido, mientras Kuroko asentía sin remedio alguno. _

_Salieron del gimnasio en base a tropiezos, principalmente, del oji celeste para correr hacia el edificio principal. _

— _¿Aomine-kun? — preguntó aturdido por la acción de su compañero y luz._

_Daiki se limitó a reír._

— _Eres bueno para ese ramo ¿no, Tetsu? ¡Así que solo transfiere algo de tus conocimientos hacia a mí! —gritó como si fuera lo más obvio, apretando con mayor convicción la mano que había secuestrado. _

_Por un momento, Kuroko pensó: "¿Sigue creyendo que eso es posible?"._

— _¿No estudiaste nada con los apuntes de Momoi-san? — prefirió preguntar siguiendo apenas el ritmo del moreno. Para lo único que era compatible con Aomine era al baloncesto. En otras áreas su equilibrio y armonía se desmoronaba como una torre de naipes al más mínimo roce._

_El moreno frunció el ceño. _

— _¡Arg, sí lo hice!— chasqueó su lengua— Pero Satsuki no quiso explicarme porque dije que su comida sabía a mierda— dijo molesto mientras se acercaban a la zona de las escaleras— No te preocupes, aprobaré. Algo se habrá quedado tras leer anoche, solo que… _

_Kuroko le miró extrañado al escucharlo titubear._

— _¿Solo que…? — repitió con interés._

_Antes de poder llegar a la segunda planta, Daiki detuvo sus pasos a mitad de los escalones._

_Suspiró frustrado._

— _Sé que fueron dos días sin verte por el club porque te dedicaste a estudiar…— murmuró. Le miró de reojo y volteó su rostro para sonreírle por completo—… Sin Tetsu cerca, no es lo mismo. _

_Pestañeó perplejo ante sus palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir con vehemencia —más de lo que hacía tras la corrida — a la vez que en su rostro, específicamente, a nivel de sus pómulos por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a sentirse febril. _

_Aomine se percató de su rubor. _

— _Oe, Tetsu… ¿Tienes gripe? Estás todo sudado y sonrojado— dijo palpando su frente._

_Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. Debía ser por producto de la maratónica ida de la cancha hacia al segundo piso donde estaban sus aulas. Sí, eso… quizás. _

_Observó su mano, que aún permanecía bien afianzada a la del otro, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre. Tal vez era cierto que portaba algún cuadro viral —uno demasiado raro para durar más de un mes— pero aun así quería decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza al ver la unión de sus manos y la preocupación del moreno. _

— _Solo que… yo también extrañé a Aomine-kun— respondió sonriéndole. _

.

.

.

Kagami suspiró satisfecho consigo mismo. Disfrutaba jugar baloncesto por las mañanas para dar inicio el día y, lo era mucho más, cuando sabía que pronto podría enfrentar a duros oponentes. En especial a aquellos que pertenecían a la Generación de los Milagros.

Llevó su toalla hacia el cuello mientras cogía su bebida energizante para tomar con desesperación ante la sed. Entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción, era revitalizador sentirse así.

Dio una inspección breve a la cancha para ver dónde había quedado su pelota, sin embargo, la sorpresa lo asaltó al ver a Kuroko en la entrada de la cancha mirándole fijamente.

Quiso reprocharle de por qué estaba allí y si su intención era asustarlo. Sin embargo y a pesar de que hacían contacto visual, el menor no parecía realizar ningún movimiento como respuesta.

Parecía estar en otro mundo.

_A un lugar que él no podía acceder fácilmente. _

— "¿Le habrá pasado algo?" — pensó curioso dejando la botella a un lado y se acercaba hacia a él trotando — ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí, Kuroko? — le preguntó estando ya a pasos de él.

Al mirarlo más de cerca, pudo ver que se encontraba pálido, con una expresión que no correspondía a ser propia de él (por lo poco y nada que le conocía). Y aunque tuviese ese detalle presente, la preocupación emergió en él al verle tan vacío.

Frunció el ceño.

_No le gustaba._

— ¡Hey, Kuroko! — le llamó la atención tomándole por el antebrazo para que reaccionara— ¡Kuroko! — intentó nuevamente.

El peli celeste respiró entrecortado ante el brusco movimiento. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar su visión para ver quién era que le sujetaba con tanta fuerza.

— Kagami-kun…— susurró casi inaudible.

El mayor suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —preguntó sin soltarle por miedo a que cayera desplomado al suelo.

El chico en cuestión tocó la mano del pelirrojo para que le dejara estar por su cuenta. Kagami tragó saliva y asintió a su silenciosa petición no muy convencido aún por su estado.

— Solo recordé algo— se limitó a decir mientras recogía el libro que había tirado por accidente.

— Espero que no sea tu forma habitual de recordar las cosas— cuestionó Kagami enarcando una ceja ante lo poco explicativo que era el oji celeste, aunque no debía sorprenderle que fuese tan reservado— De todos modos, ¿qué haces por aquí? Aún sobra tiempo para que comiencen las clases.

Kuroko le miró una vez que guardó el libro en su bolso, siendo así para responderle en condiciones.

— La entrenadora envió un mensaje ayer para que nos reuniéramos en la azotea antes de la formación. Solo salí de casa más temprano de lo usual— ante su respuesta, el pelirrojo asintió.

— Sí, también lo recibí— rascó su cabeza mientras buscaba su celular para mostrarle el mencionado mail.

Kuroko desvió sus ojos del objeto para mirarle.

— Pero no es la razón por la que estás aquí, Kagami-kun — afirmó aún con la vista posada en él.

El pelirrojo sonrió guardando su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Exclamó volviendo hacia la cancha a buscar su pelota. Sostuvo el balón entre sus manos por un momento, para luego lanzársela a su autonombrada sombra— Aún queda tiempo, así que ¡entretenme, Kuroko!

El chico atrapó la pelota con agilidad para devolvérsela. Una vez que vio que Kagami la cogió y saltó con el fin de encestar, se dispuso a dejar su chaqueta y bolso junto a las pertenencias del mayor en la banca.

Giró para observar al pelirrojo cómo comenzaba a driblear de un lado hacia a otro, buscando una nueva forma de anotar. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras avanzaba hacia al centro de la cancha y recibía un nuevo pase por parte de Kagami.

— ¡Vamos, Kuroko!

Kuroko concluyó que tal vez no había sido tan malo madrugar después de todo.

.

.

.

_¿Qué mierda hacían allí? _

Era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza a Kagami mientras veía incrédulo a Riko, quién los observaba con evidente diversión tras haber repartido los documentos de admisión en sus manos.

Los cinco chicos que eran de primer año permanecían expectantes a lo que diría la castaña.

— El año pasado hice una promesa cuando el capitán me pidió que fuera la entrenadora— comenzó a explicar la joven con firmeza— Escuchen bien, primer año: ¡Jugamos al básquet con el objetivo de conquistar los nacionales! ¡Si no están preparados para esto, siéntanse libres de abandonar el equipo! — Exclamó retrocediendo un par de pasos para señalar la cancha— ¡Desde aquí gritarán su clase, su nombre y el objetivo para este año! ¡Si logran convencerme, aceptaré los formularios y serán miembros oficiales del club! Sin embargo… — sonrió maliciosa—… si no lo logran, ¡haré que se declaren a la chica que les gusta completamente desnudos!

Kagami y Kuroko permanecieron en silencio mientras los otros miembros se revolvían en la agonía ante la exigencia de Riko.

— Todos los de segundo año lo hicieron el año pasado— anunció— Como dije antes, estoy buscando algo concreto y razonablemente ambicioso. ¡Debe ser algo mejor que "jugar mi primer partido" o "haré mi mejor esfuerzo"!

El pelirrojo fue el primero en avanzar.

— ¿No es muy fácil? Ni siquiera es un examen— dijo despreocupado saltando hacia la baranda de la azotea, sobresaltando a la chica dicho sea de paso, permaneciendo en perfecto equilibrio en el fierro— ¡Clase 1-B, asiento 8, Kagami Taiga! ¡Derrotaré a la "Generación de los Milagros" y me convertiré en el número uno de Japón! —exclamó con fiereza mientras los estudiantes que permanecían en formación en la cancha se giraban a verlo espantados por su hazaña casi suicida.

Riko no pudo más que sonreír satisfecha.

— Muy bien, ¿quién es el siguiente? — preguntó al resto.

— Lo siento, no soy muy bueno para hablar fuerte— apareció Kuroko a su lado, asustándola— ¿Está bien si uso esto? — mostró un megáfono.

Kagami lo quedó mirando intrigado.

¿De dónde lo había sacado?

— Supongo…— rio nerviosa Riko.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese emitir alguna palabra, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de par en par para dejar pasar a un furioso profesor, como también, la oportunidad del oji celeste de poder expresar su meta.

.

.

.

Abrió la boca sin poder reprimir el bostezo que le había provocado tras comer la triple ración del almuerzo que había comprado en la cafetería. Tenía que aprovechar de comer, puesto que en la tarde estaría en detención—junto a Kuroko y los chicos de primer año del club— por lo sucedido en la azotea.

Caminó hacia su clase, pasando por el pasillo de la biblioteca que era una de las rutas más cercanas. De reojo, vio que en el mural había una noticia referente al club de baloncesto, en el que su enunciado era por su debut en el torneo de Kanto. Se detuvo a leerlo con detenimiento.

Por otro lado, Kuroko salía de la biblioteca tras sus actividades del comité, sorprendiéndose por ver a Kagami leyendo en el pasillo. Caminó hasta posicionarse a su lado, viendo la noticia que había llamado la atención al mayor, sin embargo, sin extrañarse del todo puesto que al parecer todo lo que tenía el pelirrojo en su cabeza era la palabra "baloncesto" grabada a fuego.

— ¿Puede que este equipo sea realmente asombroso? — le escuchó murmurar.

Kuroko cerró sus ojos por un momento, recordando los pocos minutos que había logrado ver la actuación del equipo de Seirin cuando aún permanecía en Teiko.

— Es asombroso— respondió el peli celeste absolutamente convencido.

Kagami se paralizó ante su voz.

— ¡Bastardo! — Exclamó al reaccionar— ¡¿Por qué no puedes aparecerte de forma normal?! ¡Deja de salir de la nada!

Estaba realmente cabreado y que Kuroko le intentara silenciar haciendo un gesto con el dedo en la boca señalando el cartel de la biblioteca, solo aumentaba aún más su furia. Cogió su cabeza por reflejo, apretando de vez en cuando en un vano intento por calmarse.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Te estás burlando de mí, ¿no es así? — las ansias por golpearlo le carcomían.

Pero Kuroko permanecía impávido.

— Para nada.

El pelirrojo lo soltó al no ver ni un cambio de emoción en su rostro.

— Eso duele— murmuró Kuroko palpando su cabeza.

Kagami lo observó reprimiendo los deseos por volver a coger su cabello, que por cierto para el tacto era realmente suave y relajante…

— "¡Arg, no!" —Negó de inmediato— "De verdad que no puedo creerlo, este chico invisible a veces… y eso de llamarle el sexto jugador fantasma"— pensó abrumado para luego observarlo con curiosidad— "¿Cómo pasó eso de todas formas? El resto de la Generación de los Milagros se han ido a jugar a escuelas fuertes" —frunció el ceño— "¿Por qué no fue con ellos?".

Entrecerró los ojos desviando su mirada.

"_Mejor dicho ¿qué había pasado entre ellos?"_

— Hey, Kuroko…— lo llamó, pero al intentar verle ya había desaparecido.

Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso.

.

.

.

Bebió unos pequeños sorbos de su batido de vainilla favorito mientras observaba a los transeúntes. Aquel día no pudo ir al club dado que estuvo en detención y, al igual que sus compañeros de primer año, la entrenadora también había sido castigada.

— No puedo creer que se enojara tanto por unos cuantos gritos.

Desvió su atención de los transeúntes ante aquella particular voz. El choque de una bandeja, bastante pesada, contra su mesa y el chirrido de las sillas, le confirmaban que era Kagami quien se sentaba junto a él teniendo en cuenta que éste ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia aún.

— Yo ni empecé y también me regañaron— comentó Kuroko afligido con la pajilla aún en su boca.

Kagami volteó a mirarle desconcertado, escupiendo de paso lo poco y nada que había logrado beber de su soda.

— ¡¿Otra vez?!— Exclamó agobiado mientras limpiaba su boca con una destartalada servilleta.

— Parece que no voy a poder cumplir mi parte de la promesa hasta un buen tiempo, Kagami-kun.

Kagami enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ah? — no entendía en absoluto a lo que se refería el oji celeste.

Kuroko tomó un nuevo sorbo de su batido intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— La azotea estará constantemente vigilada desde ahora… ¿qué haré si no logro unirme al equipo? —preguntó apenado alzando su mirada.

Kagami le sonrió.

— Eso no va a pasar, tranquilo— respondió restándole importancia con su mano, a lo cual el oji celeste terminó por asentir.

Debía estar conforme por lo dicho, sin embargo, existía algo que no dejaba de molestarle y provocarle ansiedad. Y por mucho que en el horario de detención se propuso a evadir el tema, sentía que no podía postergarlo por más tiempo.

Se inclinó lo suficiente en la mesa para observarle con detenimiento.

— Hay algo que me ha estado preocupando, Kuroko…— se dignó en hablar sin saber bien por dónde empezar. El aludido le observó atento— Te consideraban lo suficientemente bueno para llamarte el sexto jugador fantasma ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no te uniste a una escuela de renombre como ellos?— entrecerró sus ojos— ¿por qué no fuiste con alguno? ¿Acaso existe alguna razón para jugar contra tus ex compañeros?

Kuroko dejó de lado su bebida para concentrarse plenamente en el pelirrojo, quién solo se mostraba expectante a su respuesta.

Relajó sus facciones. Aquel chico era su nueva luz, le había escogido y éste lo había aceptado, por lo que confiar en él no era una opción.

_Confiar en él debía ser innato._

— El equipo de mi escuela secundaria tenía un solemne principio: ganar lo es todo. Empujábamos los talentos individuales de la Generación de los Milagros para ganar. Por supuesto, nada nos vencía pero no éramos un verdadero equipo— prosiguió Kuroko recordando el momento en que todos comenzaron a cambiar y se volvieron inalcanzables para él— Ellos lo aceptaron, pero yo sentía que nos faltaba algo importante.

Kagami no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo. No por el contenido de las palabras de Kuroko, sino que a pesar de lo monótono de su voz, lograba percibir la nostalgia de éste al hablar de sus ex compañeros. En un principio, pensaba que entre las razones de Kuroko de alejarse era por odiarlos. No obstante, la forma en que hablaba frente a él, los cambios de expresiones —casi imperceptibles sino estuviese concentrado en ello— y sus ojos, que solo reflejaban un leve rastro de angustia tras su quietud... Le quedaba claro que la palabra _odiar_ distaba demasiado a lo que podía sentir verdaderamente Kuroko por su antiguo equipo.

— Je, no puede ser… ¿quieres derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros a tu propia manera? — cuestionó.

Kuroko alzó su mirada.

— Solía pensar eso, pero…

— ¿En serio? — sonrió incrédulo ante su resolución.

— Tus palabras y las de la entrenadora realmente me atraparon. Ahora mi razón más grande para jugar es querer hacerte a ti y a nuestro equipo el mejor en Japón— aseveró volviendo a su batido— Además, como tu sombra no puedo dejarte solo— agregó dando un sorbo.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa, intentando —inútilmente— que Kuroko no pudiese ver su sonrojo.

— ¡Diciendo otra vez cosas vergonzosas!— siseó abrumado para luego componer su postura y mirarle a los ojos— Y no es que quieras, ¡nos harás los número uno! Dalo por seguro— le sonrió con confianza.

Kuroko sonrió levemente como respuesta.

— Muy bien, ahora acompáñame a comer— exigió Kagami retomando su asiento.

— ¿Eh?— parpadeó sorprendido— Pero ya estoy por terminar mi batido— señaló el envase.

— No he tocado ninguna puta hamburguesa por estar hablando contigo ¡así que hazte responsable, Kuroko!— apartó una y la empujó hacia la bandeja del peli celeste— Para recordarte que no puedes marcharte. Así que come y calla- dijo antes zambullir su comida y desviar su mirada hacia la ventanilla

El albino miró la hamburguesa otorgada por su compañero, sonriendo en el proceso.

— Es sorprendente lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser, Kagami-kun.

— ¡N-no lo soy!

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kagami Taiga entró al salón 1-B escuchando murmullos de asombro y parloteo sin igual. Enarcó una ceja extrañado, puesto que desde que había entrado a la segunda planta del edificio la misma situación se replicaba. Se acercó a la ventana en la cual sus compañeros de clase se mantenían apostados con escepticismo.

Al mirar hacia su asiento, visualizó a Kuroko tras de éste completamente absorto en un libro —probablemente, alguna clase de novela— y siendo ajeno al caos que se generaba a su alrededor. El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado y continuó su paso. Sin embargo, no pudo más que sonreír con satisfacción al ver qué era lo que producía tanta conmoción en todo Seirin.

En la cancha de atletismo se encontraba un lema escrito con tiza: "Seremos los mejores en Japón".

No pudo evitar mirarle de reojo.

Por muy extraño que le pareciese, quería saber más, mucho más de él.

.

.

.

Como era de esperar, Riko había aceptado las solicitudes de los chicos de primer año para ser miembros oficiales, por lo cual ahora podían entrenar en conjunto con los de segundo año. De tal forma, les había citado a su salón durante uno de los recesos de la mañana para dar a conocer los horarios de entrenamiento del club e iniciar las prácticas.

Tras haber finalizado las clases del día, Kagami esperó a Kuroko fuera del salón para dirigirse juntos a los vestidores del gimnasio, puesto que ya no tenía sentido alguno que fueran de forma separada siendo que eran compañeros de curso y pertenecientes al mismo club.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, Kuroko?— preguntó enfadado el pelirrojo mientras llegaban a los vestidores.

— Lo siento, recibí una llamada difícil de evadir— respondió sereno.

— ¿Algo grave?

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

— Solo agotador de escuchar.

El pelirrojo no quiso ahondar más en el tema, puesto que no entendía para nada a lo que se refería el chico.

Mientras ordenaban sus pertenencias en los casilleros y se cambiaban el uniforme por ropa deportiva, una vieja revista fue lanzada a la banca llamando la atención del capitán del equipo, Hyuuga Junpei, por la fotografía de la portada.

— Este artículo… ¿no ocurrió cuando Kuroko aún pertenecía a Teiko en su segundo año de secundaria?—comenzó a hojearla— Hace referencia a la Generación de los Milagros con información de cada jugador, pero…— miró a Kuroko extrañado— ¿No tienes ninguna entrevista a pesar de haber sido parte de ésta?

Kuroko terminó de acomodarse la camiseta para responderle.

— Lo hicieron, pero se olvidaron de mí— sus compañeros le miraron con lástima— Además soy diferente— pausó mientras cerraba su casillero— Los verdaderos genios son ellos…— añadió desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

El resto asintió en silencio tras sus dichos, excepto el pelirrojo, pues sabían que aquel grupo nacido en la secundaria era de otro nivel.

— Muy bien, ¡vamos a la práctica!— llamó el capitán.

Kagami cogió la revista una vez que se aseguró de que sus sempais y el mismo Kuroko se habían marchado. Comenzó a hojearla aleatoriamente, intentando encontrar algo interesante. Si bien existían artículos personales de cada uno de los miembros de Teiko, también aparecían ciertas fotografías de sus partidos y del equipo en general. En una de ellas, aparecían los jugadores sonriendo hacia las cámaras mientras alzaban uno de los trofeos que habían obtenido tras uno de los campeonatos del verano. Reconoció a Kuroko en uno de los extremos, donde solo su cabeza sobresalía puesto que la mitad de su cuerpo permanecía fuera del cuadro, parecía estar siendo arrastrado hacia la captura de la fotografía. No le extrañó en absoluto que intentara pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, no pudo dejar pasar por alto que levemente le sonreía a alguien: a la persona que lo arrastraba, un chico moreno de mayor talla que él mientras le abrazaba a nivel de sus hombros atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo.

Ese gesto solo reflejaba una confianza e intimidad difícilmente de traspasar. Ante un contacto así, cualquiera parecería fuera de lugar.

— Tsk— tiró el objeto a la banca siseando entre dientes.

¿Por qué demonios le molestaba? No tenía sentido.

.

.

.

Kuroko vio de lejos cómo el pelirrojo encestaba al derrotar a uno de sus sempais, Izuki Shun, por su agilidad. Tras ello, escuchó hablar a sus compañeros de equipo sobre la posibilidad de sobrepasar incluso a la Generación de los Milagros por su estilo de juego. Se retrajo en sí mismo, pues si bien al principio le dijo a Kagami que no podría derrotar a ninguno de sus ex compañeros con su nivel actual, ahora con su actuación dudaba incluso de sus propias palabras.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron.

— ¡Traigo excelentes noticias!— exclamó Riko entrando al salón llena de felicidad, lo cual solo convirtió rostros de preocupación en los miembros de segundo año— ¡Tendremos un partido de práctica contra la Preparatoria Kaijou!

— ¡¿Kaijou?!— Repitió Hyuuga consternado— Más importante, entrenadora… — la miró con cautela— ¿es verdad que hay uno de _ellos_ allí?

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Kagami integrándose.

Kuroko sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su sempai, por lo que se dedicó a observar cómo se tomaría la información su nueva luz.

— Sí, es una de las escuelas que reclutaron a un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, Kise Ryota.

El pelirrojo sonreía satisfecho.

— "Nunca pensé que jugaría tan pronto contra ellos. Qué bien, me estoy emocionando" —apretó sus manos con fuerza intentando controlarse.

— Además, se rumorea que Kise es un modelo.

— ¿En serio? Increíble— dijo Izuki.

— Niño bonito y siendo bueno para el baloncesto, qué injusto— le siguió Koganei Shinji.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron dejando entrever a una fila de chicas murmurando y sonriendo embelesadas mientras sostenían sus cuadernos con nerviosismo hacia el escenario principal del recinto.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —exclamó aturdida Riko viendo la horda femenina interrumpiendo sus actividades.

Sin embargo, la atención se centró en cierto chico rubio que permanecía sentado cómodamente en la plataforma del escenario mientras firmaba los cuadernos de las adolescentes que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

— Oh… No vine acá por esto— dijo nervioso intentando disculparse con el resto. Abandonó la vista de sus fans para mirar directamente a cierto oji celeste.

Kuroko asintió levemente, dándose por aludido.

— Es bueno verte otra vez, Kise-kun— saludó sin cambiar su expresión.

— Me alegra verte— respondió sonriente— Perdón, en verdad— se disculpó rascando su cabello— Este… ¿creen que puedan esperar cinco minutos?

Kagami sonrió extasiado. Al fin había podido encontrar a un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros para enfrentar.

Luego de que las fans del rubio salieron del gimnasio, todos volcaron nuevamente su atención en él. Kise saltó de un brinco del escenario y se dirigió hacia a Kuroko, quién le miraba impasible.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el capitán de Seirin intentando hallar alguna lógica ante su repentina aparición.

El rubio rio despreocupado.

— Bueno, cuando escuché que nuestro próximo oponente sería Seirin, recordé que Kurokocchi estaba aquí. Así que me he pasado a saludar— le sonrió— éramos mejores amigos en la secundaria y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle una visita.

— No más especial que con cualquiera— respondió de inmediato el peli celeste.

— ¡Qué cruel!— sollozó— ¿Y qué pasa que ni me contestas al teléfono, Kurokocchi? ¡No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti!— le reprochó haciendo un mohín.

— No estoy obligado a hacerlo. Además, hablas demasiado.

Kagami alzó una ceja mientras cogía uno de los balones. Tal vez a esa llamada se refería antes de la práctica.

— ¡Qué frío eres!— gimoteó nuevamente— De seguro sería diferente si Aomi...

— Es de mal gusto sacar conclusiones precipitadas, Kise-kun—le interrumpió rápidamente el oji celeste.

— ¡Pero…!

Los miembros de Seirin no tenían idea de qué hablaban. Kagami frunció el ceño. No creía que Kuroko fuese del tipo de chico que interrumpiese a alguien mientras hablaba con lo formal y estoico que era, por lo que para actuar así debía haber sido por algo que le molestara demasiado. Y por lo leve y casi imperceptible áspero que resultó lo monótono de su voz, supuso que era eso.

Negó con la cabeza. En otra oportunidad le preguntaría, ahora debía enfocarse en un asunto mayor.

Aprovechando el descuido del rubio, lanzó la pelota de básquet directamente hacia su cuerpo. Era el momento de probar por sí mismo el nivel de aquel chico perteneciente a la Generación de los Milagros.

Kise desvió su atención de Kuroko para lograr atrapar el balón a tiempo.

— Ouch~…— se quejó mirando al responsable de aquel tiro— Espera… ¡¿qué?!

El pelirrojo le sonreía exaltado.

— Siento tener que interrumpir esta reunión entre amigos, pero no creo que hayas venido solo a saludar ¿cierto?— avanzó hacia a él— Sé mi rival por un rato, niño bonito.

Kise bufó por lo bajo.

— Si lo dices tan de golpe yo…— replicó dudoso— Hmm… Pero tú justo antes…— lo pensó por unos segundos para luego sonreír— ¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo! Como agradecimiento por mostrarme algo tan bueno— aceptó sonriente.

El peli celeste no le perdió la vista ante esa clase de reto.

— ¡Caray! —se quejó Riko.

— Esto podría ser malo— murmuró Kuroko, llamando la atención de la chica.

Kagami cayó al piso de la cancha estupefacto. No por la perfecta y limpia clavada que hacía el rubio en la canasta, sino por haberse visto reflejado en cada uno de sus movimientos previos, los mismos que había utilizado para ganarle a su sempai.

Kise le había copiado, no obstante, agregándole mayor fuerza y velocidad, sobrepasándole por completo.

— Así son los de la Generación de los Milagros… ¡Kuroko, tu amigo es impresionante!— dijo uno de sus compañeros de primero.

Kuroko escondió la mirada tras su flequillo.

— No conozco a esa persona— le respondió— Para ser honesto, también pensaba ingenuamente antes. A pesar de que no lo he visto hace un par de meses, la Generación de los Milagros ha mejorado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Entrecerró sus ojos levemente.

Incluso Kise, que había sido el último en cambiar, mostraba tales avances en tan poco tiempo. Imaginar cómo sería Aomine a esas alturas, sería simplemente doloroso.

— No sé qué decir.

La voz de su ex compañero le devolvió a la realidad.

El rubio acarició su cabello intranquilo.

— Dejar ir esta ocasión tan decepcionante, hace no que no pueda irme solo con haber saludado— murmuró pensativo olvidándose de Kagami. Miró resolutivo al resto del equipo y al oji celeste en particular— Dado el caso, por favor denme a Kurokocchi— avanzó hacia a éste— Únete a nosotros y volvamos a jugar juntos baloncesto otra vez— le sonrió.

Kagami estaba hastiado, el equipo de Seirin lo observaba escéptico y Kuroko no se perturbaba ante sus dichos.

— Yo te respeto en verdad, Kurokocchi. Es un desperdicio de tu talento el que te quedes aquí— insistió— No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando escuchamos que te inscribiste en Seirin por sobre otras escuelas de prestigio. Aún no es tarde en cambiar tu decisión, volvamos a los viejos tiempos. Así que, ¿qué dices sobre ello?

El pelirrojo giró de inmediato para ver ansioso a Kuroko.

_No puede. No debe. _Eran las únicas palabras que deseaba escuchar salir de su boca.

El chico en cuestión avanzó unos pasos, posteriormente, hablando tras unos segundos llenos de tensión.

— Me honra escucharte decir eso— respondió temple— Pero tengo que rechazar humildemente tu propuesta— finalizó realizando una pequeña reverencia.

Kise lo miró frustrado.

— ¡Pero… tú no eres así! Ganar lo es todo— le criticó agitando sus manos— ¿Por qué no has ido a un lugar mejor o con alguno de nosotros? ¡Incluso Aominecchi se quedó en Tokio por t…!

— Mi forma de pensar ha cambiado desde entonces— se apresuró Kuroko en decir— Y más importante, le hice una promesa a Kagami-kun— el rostro de su ex compañero se tornó serio— Una promesa de vencer a la Generación de los Milagros.

— Realmente no es propio de ti andar bromeando así, diciendo ese tipo de tonterías— frunció el ceño mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que se levantaba para posicionarse al lado de Kuroko.

— "Limpió el suelo conmigo y aún quedan otros cuatro mejores que él…"— sonrió enardecido— No me intentes animar, Kuroko. Yo iba a decir eso— dijo depositando la mano en el hombro del albino.

— El hecho de que soy malo con los chistes no ha cambiado en absoluto, lo digo en serio.

— ¡Je! — le sonrió.

Kise comenzó a comprender la situación entre ellos.

— Kurokocchi, ¿acaso él es…?—parpadeó incrédulo.

Kuroko asintió. Que Kise se hiciera el idiota era una cuestión aparte, pero sin lugar a dudas su ex compañero de equipo relacionaría de inmediato el vínculo establecido con el pelirrojo a una muy parecida en el pasado…

El rubio sonrió satisfecho.

…_Y era algo que no se podía evitar._..

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki disfrutaba de la brisa primaveral acostado en la azotea de su preparatoria. No había nada mejor que comer y luego echarse a tomar una siesta para reponer los ánimos.

Se había escabullido con éxito —nuevamente— de las peticiones de su mejor amiga de la infancia para retomar las prácticas alegando que era esencial conocer bien a su equipo.

Resopló aburrido. Nada cambiaría. Él podía realizar todo por su cuenta, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para lograr sus objetivos. ¿De qué servía sacar su mayor esfuerzo si todos se derrumbaban aun cuando utilizaba su nivel más mínimo? No tenía sentido.

Miró al cielo somnoliento, apreciando los matices anaranjados y rojizos que predominaban en él. No obstante, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, debía decir que prefería el mediodía, pues en aquel momento el celeste firmamento que estaba sobre él solo parecía ser más infinito, otorgándole más espacio para ser libre.

— "_Aomine-kun…"_

Abrió sus ojos exaltado mientras un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna. Se sentó de inmediato, pues hacía unos días que venía sintiendo lo mismo.

Mordió su dedo pulgar molesto.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo el oji celeste para que le pudiese afectar directamente?

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Iba a descartar la llamada si era alguien de su nuevo equipo, sin embargo, se encontró con la —ingrata— sorpresa de que se trataba de Kise. No porque le disgustara él, sino que el límite de su paciencia parecía estar a punto de acabar con los mensajes efusivos y las llamadas entrantes cuando precisamente dormía.

Sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito. Su intuición rara vez fallaba.

Apretó el botón para aceptar la llamada mientras volvía a acostarse, pero esta vez de lado.

— ¿Otra vez tú?—cuestionó enfadado— Maldita sea, Kise. ¿Por qué siempre llamas cuando me dedico a dormir?

Le escuchó reír por la otra línea.

— ¡Pero si hoy no hemos hablado, Aominecchi!

— Y será la última si no dices lo que quieres de una jodida vez— amenazó sombrío.

— Bien— refunfuñó el rubio— Supongo que no te molestará saber que Kurokocchi ya te tiene bastante olvidado.

El moreno frunció el ceño irritado.

Acomodó el antebrazo para apoyar la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres, Kise? —cuestionó violento.

— Tendré un juego de práctica el fin de semana con el equipo de Kurokocchi. Lo extrañaba, así que _me di el tiempo_ de irlo a visitar— rodó los ojos ante la insinuación— Midorimacchi tenía razón en que desperdiciaría su talento en Seirin, ni siquiera su nueva luz es lo suficientemente fuerte aún…

— ¿Nueva luz? — repitió incrédulo.

— Sí, aunque es solo una impresión mía, pero creo que será igual que...

Finalizó la llamada sin importarle en absoluto las impresiones que tenía el chico.

Cerró sus ojos.

— Así que Tetsu encontró una nueva luz…— murmuró inesperadamente calmado— Así que piensa que puede alejarse de mí…— bajó el nivel de su voz hasta callar por completo.

Una sonrisa socarrona nació en su rostro.

— Da igual con quién esté, la sombra seguirá solo a la luz más potente— masculló con agresividad a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos— Tal vez debería dar una pequeña visita a Tetsu, tal como Kise sugirió— murmuró malicioso observando el atardecer.

Confirmaría por sí mismo si lo había podido olvidar con un simple reemplazo.

.

.

.

* * *

******Notas de autor:**

¡Por dios, qué largo! Jajaja.

De acuerdo a lo que tengo planeado, es desde este punto que las cosas comienzan a tornarse "turbias" jujui (al fin! xD).

¡Kise bocazas! Pero lo adoro~. No es el tercero en discordia (cofcofaúncofcof), pero al principio era mucho más inmaduro de lo que se ve en el arco actual. así que quedó por ahora de esta forma.

He tenido que ver el anime como 3 veces y al manga repasar al menos los primeros tomos capítulo por capítulo (y no me quejo, soy feliz como una lombriz xD) para poder adaptarme a la personalidad de nuestros amados chicos. Espero seguir esa línea y si se desvía mucho a lo OOC, por favor, hagánmelo saber a la brevedad~.

Esto va de mal en peor: Kagami quiere saber más sobre Kuroko y su pasado, mientras que éste está que se da un tiro por tener a Aomine aún a flor de piel xD. Y tenemos a Daiki, quien su intuición nunca falló y gracias a cierto rubito, está dispuesto a darle un _pequeño paseo_ a Kuroko -inserte voz de mafia italiana de su preferencia-.

Agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios, ya sean críticas o apoyo para seguir mejorando. Oh, y claro el mayor incentivo: si quieren que haya continuación xD.

¿Quién levanta la mano para actua de fin de semana?

¡Gracias por su lectura!


	4. Protección hacia una alma corrompida

**¡Hola! **Me disculpo por la demora en la actualización, esto de haber comprado regalos de navidad a último momento más la dificultad de poder enfocar las letras (¡maldito oculista y sus gotas dilatadoras!), y ahora mi querido se puso pesado con el servidor para no dejarme entrar a mi cuenta xD. ¡Espero que hayan pasado una noche buena maravillosa y una feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos!

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, dejándola como dentro de sus **favoritos, follows** y, por supuesto, sus muy preciados** comentarios** que me suben cada día más el ánimo. También agradecer a aquellas personitas bellas que dejan un me gusta al link de _Tumblr~_ ¡miles de gracias! He respondido a cada uno de sus reviews, tanto aquí como en Tumblr a quienes he podido por no tener cuenta aquí. ¡Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

**Annie Thompson, sole3, Armys, Autum, dolce , Kiryu Zero , Sayuki Yukimura , chokito, Guest, elsy****, **Nai Nyan.

Este es mi "pequeño" regalo para ustedes, espero que les guste~

La canción que está como enunciado para este capítulo es cantada gracias a **Suwabe Junichi **(seiyuu de Aomine Daiki).

Qué disfruten la lectura.

(se pone un casco a modo de protección).

**Advertencias: spoilers, relación chicoxchico, smut. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, sino a Fukimaji Tadatoshi. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Protección hacia una alma corrompida.**

"_Me aferraré a ello, no estoy dispuesto a dejarle ir. _

_Aunque sienta que estoy perdiendo algo."_

_**(Netsu no Kakera)**_

.

.

.

Kagami se lanzó a la cama cayendo a ésta boca abajo, rebotando ligeramente a causa de los resortes. Estaba satisfecho, las sobras de la cena del día anterior — una porción que podía equivaler a cuatro— más su dote de hamburguesas habitual que comió en Maji Burger junto a Kuroko (aunque éste insistía en solo escoger batido de vainilla), lograron ser más que suficientes para saciar su apetito e irse a dormir.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro mientras giraba su cuerpo para ser capaz de mirar hacia al techo.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento —y eso que a él no le gustaba demasiado darle vueltas a las cosas— retirarse con Kuroko tras las prácticas de baloncesto hacia al establecimiento de comida rápida para un _aperitivo_ o el solo hecho de caminar juntos hasta el punto en común que tenían para sus hogares, se había implementado de una forma de lo más natural y silenciosa. Siendo así, no necesitaba preguntarle si se marchaba con él, puesto que Kuroko de por sí se mantenía a su lado siguiéndole el paso o, en el caso contrario, cuando él mismo se sorprendía por esperarle a las afueras del gimnasio tras los entrenamientos.

Solo había pasado una semana, pero incluso se permitía en decir que lo primero y lo último que veía era a Kuroko, siendo completamente misterioso cómo se podía sentir tan acoplado a una persona que ni en sus más locos sueños habría podido ser capaz de soportar y, no obstante, ahí estaba Kuroko Tetsuya, quien se definía así mismo ser la sombra de su luz para apoyarle fielmente.

Se removió inquieto en la cama tapando su rostro con la almohada.

¡¿Por qué demonios debía utilizar tales términos tan embarazosos?!

— _Oh, shit! — _resopló avergonzado volviendo a su posición inicial, intentando desviar sus pensamientos sobre el chico.

Probablemente, si el peli celeste lo viese en ese estado solo se burlaría de él con su apáticas expresiones.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en él.

Cerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Necesitaba enfocarse en el presente. El día siguiente sería crucial y debía concentrarse en ello. Estaba a horas de enfrentar lo que tanto había ansiado durante esa semana: su primer partido de práctica contra el equipo de la preparatoria Kaijou, lugar donde Kise Ryota formaba parte. No pudo evitar apretar sus puños con fuerza. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para patearle el trasero a modo de agradecimiento tras su primer encuentro y aprovechar de cerrarle la boca ante los estúpidos comentarios que le había escuchado decir a Kuroko al terminar la práctica.

Ese día, se le había asignado recoger los balones utilizados y dejarlos guardados en la sala de implementos. Cuando estaba por dirigirse a los vestidores, escuchó las voces de los dos ex compañeros discutiendo a las afueras del gimnasio. De seguro el rubio le seguía reprochando por no haber aceptado su propuesta o por no irse con alguno de la Generación de los Milagros, lo cual ya se tornaba cansador. Estuvo a punto de retomar su camino cuando escuchó a Kise nombrarle exaltado; cambiando radicalmente su decisión.

Se ocultó tras la puerta del recinto deportivo.

Era muy diferente si hablaban de él.

— Ya he visto suficiente. ¡No necesitas a alguien tan débil como él!

— No debes subestimar las capacidades de otros, Kise-kun.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Ver cómo tu potencial desaparece de esta forma es realmente doloroso.

— Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no me retracto. Kagami-kun es la luz que he escogido.

Le escuchó suspirar.

— Han sido dos años que he permanecido a tu lado, Kurokocchi— dijo con nostalgia— Me di el tiempo de reconocer tus expresiones durante ese tiempo, inclusive cuando ya no estabas cerca de _él_. Hoy al verte junto a ese chico, puedo hacerme una idea hacia dónde va esto— hizo una pausa— Pero si _él_ se entera, ¿crees que se quedará observando tranquilo como yo? — advirtió sombrío.

— Debería hacerlo…

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante aquel tono de voz. Salió de su escondite para confirmar sus sospechas.

—...Después de todo, fue quien por sí mismo terminó por apartarme de su camino.

Quedó pasmado al ver a Kuroko sonreírle tan dolorosamente a Kise. La angustia estaba reflejada en sus ojos, al igual que en la mañana cuando lo quedó observando sin reaccionar en la cancha de baloncesto.

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto. El hecho de que hablasen sobre aquella persona misteriosa que apartó a Kuroko con tantos códigos le estaba sacando de los nervios. Le había escuchado a Kise que nombrar a alguien cuando estaban en el gimnasio frente a todos, pero por más que intentaba recordar el nombre, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Apretó impotente sus puños sin saber qué demonios hacer. Lo único que podía reconocer con certeza era que no quería ese tipo de expresión en su rostro.

_No en él._

— Kurokocchi, yo intenté… — empezó a decir abrumado mientras apretaba sus puños.

El peli celeste desvió su mirada un segundo para retomar aire.

— Tarde o temprano nos veremos las caras nuevamente— prosiguió observando al rubio recuperando su firmeza— El pedir que le ocultes esto, solo sería malgastar mis palabras — entrecerró los ojos— Porque sé que de todas formas se lo dirás.

Kise rió culpable.

— ¡Me conoces bien~! No soy un experto en ocultar las cosas…— dijo dramático pasando la mano por su flequillo mientras su expresión cambiaba a una más seria y una pequeña sonrisa nacía en la comisura de sus labios—…_mucho menos cuando se trata por quienes considero importantes_— le miró desafiante.

— Lo sé— respondió parco.

La tibia brisa primaveral los envolvió intentando calmar los ánimos, pese a ello, la tensión latente entre sí no podía ser apaciguada solo por revolver tímidamente sus cabellos.

Se miraban fijamente en silencio, se conocían lo suficiente para saber que ninguno de los dos cedería a sus convicciones con facilidad.

El rubio suspiró agobiado.

— Kurokocchi, lo que menos quiero es que te molestes conmigo— cogió su bolso del suelo hacia su hombro derecho— Pero eres tan terco, que solo espero que la elección que tomaste no te decepcione.

— No lo hará— Kuroko retrocedió un par de pasos para mirar hacia la dirección en la que el pelirrojo se hallaba escuchando. Kagami pegó un brinco cuando avanzó hacia a él para posicionarse a su lado y, por la mirada cuestionadora que le mandaba Kise, sintiéndose como todo un entremetido— Confío en Kagami-kun.

— Increíble…— refunfuñó el rubio resoplando hacia un lado— Esto no se acaba aquí. ¡Más te vale que el fin de semana no calientes el asiento! —le señaló con el dedo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Llorarás tras ese juego!— exclamó aceptando el desafío.

Abrió sus ojos con determinación.

Se aseguraría personalmente de patearle el trasero a Kise en el partido de mañana y lo repetiría hasta el cansancio.

.

.

.

Al finalizar las clases del mediodía, todo el equipo se había reunido en los vestidores del gimnasio para cambiarse por la ropa deportiva representativa de su escuela. Riko había sido la última en llegar por recoger los fondos para su movilización y viendo que ya estaban todos alistados esperando por ella, con un grito de ánimo, se dirigieron hacia el primer partido de práctica que realizarían en el año.

— Qué grande. Uno se puede dar cuenta cuando una escuela se dedica a los equipos deportivos— comentó el capitán de Seirin con fascinación mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la preparatoria privada Kaijou. Se habían tardado alrededor de una hora en bus para llegar.

Aprovechando que el resto del equipo charlaba sobre la arquitectura del recinto, Kuroko se dedicó a observar al pelirrojo, quien parecía solo caminar por inercia. Se inclinó un poco más hacia a él, apreciando el detalle que podría revelar su inusual comportamiento.

— Kagami-kun, la mirada en tus ojos es peor que de costumbre— señaló el peli celeste.

— Cállate— respondió de mal humor— Solo… estaba un poco ansioso para poder dormir— añadió frustrado, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos debido al desvelamiento. Estuvo repitiéndose toda la noche que vencería a Kise y cuando el sueño al fin le invadió, solo cinco minutos después, su despertador sonó para tener que levantarse.

Kuroko parpadeó inexpresivo.

— ¿Qué eres, un niño yendo a un viaje de excursión?

— No fastidies— masculló por lo bajo el pelirrojo. Solo sus padres y su mejor amigo en Estados Unidos sabían de su pequeño problema de ansiedad, que Kuroko se hubiese percatado de ello, había sido solo un gran descuido de su parte.

Le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Si Kuroko decía confiar en él, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo también?

— ¡Chicos!

Desviaron la atención del otro para observar a la persona que se acercaba corriendo hacia a ellos a la vez que alzaba una mano a modo de saludo.

— ¡Kise! — exclamó Kagami.

— ¡Cuento con ustedes para el día de hoy!— se presentó sonriendo al equipo— Debido a que este lugar es demasiado grande, he venido para guiarles— explicó mientras avanzaba hacia al centro de la fila, donde se hallaba su ex compañero de Teiko.

El peli celeste lo observó tranquilo. El día anterior había recibido mensajes por parte de Kise —al igual que el resto de los días tras su encuentro— saludándole como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que el rubio no se quedaría tranquilo tan simple.

— Kurokocchi~, desde que me rechazaste tan rápidamente… ¡He estado llorando en mi almohada cada noche antes de dormir!— exclamó sollozando— Ninguna chica me había rechazado antes y tú de inmediato lo haces…— farfulló acongojado mientras daba una señal con su cabeza para que le siguieran.

— Deja de decir eso, por favor—se limitó a decir conforme avanzaban.

Kagami frunció el ceño cuando vio que el rubio se volteaba hacia su dirección.

— La verdad es que estoy un poco interesado en saber sobre el sujeto por el que Kurokocchi habla tan bien—explicó deteniéndose— No me importa mucho ser llamado parte de la Generación de los Milagros, pero no puedo ignorar un desafío tan obvio. No soy lo suficientemente maduro como para pasarlo por alto— afiló su mirada— Lo siento, pero te aplastaré con todo lo que tengo.

— Ya veremos— respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo excitado.

Kuroko miró a ambos impasible.

La situación se iba a tornar caótica.

.

.

.

— ¡Aomine-kun! — le gritó Momoi Satsuki alzando su cabeza desde el segundo piso.

Daiki miró hacia arriba, siseando entre dientes al ver que su amiga planeaba fastidiarle su escape de los terrenos de la escuela.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Satsuki? — cuestionó hastiado deteniendo su paso.

— Somos locales para el juego de práctica y lo sabes. ¡Deberías ir hacia al gimnasio para calentar con los demás, no para marcharte de la escuela! — reprochó la chica intentando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Colocó ambas manos tras su nuca, completamente despreocupado ante sus dichos, haciendo que el enfado de su amiga aumentara por no tomarla en serio.

— ¡Es tu primer partido como miembro de Tōō, idiota!

— ¿Y qué? Ese equipo se destruiría en la mitad del primer cuarto si entro a jugar —dijo con pereza viendo que la chica titubeaba, sabiendo que tenía razón— Además, es solo de práctica. ¿Qué gracia tiene humillarlos si ni siquiera es para clasificar? No me interesa en absoluto— masculló antes de retomar su camino.

— ¡Incluso Tetsu-kun y Ki-chan están siendo serios en estos momentos! — gritó molesta antes de retirarse del balcón.

No la detuvo.

Era cierto que ese juego de práctica en particular le llamaba la atención, pero aun así no cambiaría su forma de pensar.

Dormiría en el parque lo suficiente para hacer correr las horas más rápido, iría a la librería para el lanzamiento de la nueva revista de Horikita Mai, su _idol_ favorita —imposible no añadirla a su colección— y, finalmente, se alistaría para realizar una pequeña visita de cortesía a uno de sus ex compañeros.

Sonrió divertido.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para recordar viejos tiempos.

.

.

.

Kise no entendía por qué el pelirrojo reía a carcajada limpia tras la anotación que había efectuado para Kaijou, sobre todo cuando de por sí iban ganándole a Seirin 35 vs 27 puntos.

Había visto con satisfacción durante todo el primer cuarto cómo su rostro se retorcía de la impotencia por no poder alcanzar su paso, inclusive se había permitido en decirle objetivamente las diferencias entre ambos y el límite de las habilidades que poseía. Todos sus oponentes caían rendidos ante la perfecta imitación que realizaba y Kagami lo estaba viviendo en carne propia también. Lo lógico era que para ese momento debiera estarse hundiendo psicológicamente ante la realidad que le mostraba. Pero escapando a su razonamiento, el pelirrojo solo reía exaltado mientras todos los presentes le observaban estupefactos por su reacción.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba muy contento— se apresuró en decir sonriendo satisfecho— Hace mucho que no encuentro a alguien que me diga algo así. Bueno, aunque esto era común en América— añadió divertido ante la situación.

— ¡¿Has estado en América?! ¡Impresionante~! — exclamó fascinado agitando sus brazos.

Kuroko no pudo más que suspirar ante lo susceptible que era el rubio.

— Llegué a una conclusión cuando volví a Japón y eso me hizo apartarme del baloncesto, pero la retiro, ¡después de todo, la vida son retos! — continuó Kagami con ímpetu— Sin oponentes fuertes, no tiene sentido. Es perfecto si no puedo ganar, pero no me daré por vencido. ¡Esto recién empieza, Kise! Además, ya entendí cuál es tu punto débil—finalizó mientras giraba por todos lados buscando algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien.

El rubio lo miró extrañado por su alcance.

— ¿Qué…?

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo siguió en lo suyo hasta que_ lo encontró._

— Creo que entiendo porque no quiso decirlo él mismo. Habría sido bastante vergonzoso admitirlo, incluso para él— cogió a Kuroko por detrás del uniforme, tomándole de imprevisto— ¿Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras lo veas? ¿Y qué tal si no lo ves? Como es difícil darse cuenta dónde está, ¿copiarle no te sería imposible?— cuestionó frunciendo el ceño— No importa cuántas veces intentes pasar desapercibido, tu presencia y físico te limitan.

Kise le observó molesto mientras ambos equipos escuchaban atentos su explicación.

— ¡En otras palabras…!— retrocedió un poco para acercar a Kuroko hacia su lado y posar su mano sobre la cabeza de éste con confianza, escuchando una leve protesta salir de sus labios que de todas formas ignoró— ¡Este chico es tu punto débil!— exclamó riendo—…en el sentido que quieras darle— añadió con malicia.

Kuroko apartó molesto la mano del pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado. No era necesario que le presionara con tanta fuerza su cuero cabelludo.

—… ¿Y qué si lo es?— replicó Kise sonriendo encogiéndose de hombros— Es verdad que su estilo es imposible para mí imitarlo, ¿pero qué cambia eso? No puede utilizar la _misdirection _por mucho tiempo.

— Cambia todo— respondió Kagami mientras escuchaban la chicharra que anunciaba el final de primer cuarto— ¡Junto a él te haré llorar en el segundo cuarto!

— Kagami-kun— le llamó Kuroko señalando las bancas que correspondían a Seirin.

— Oh— caminó hacia a él. Lo miró de reojo, notando sorprendido que estuviese frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

— Agradezco que me tomes en consideración, pero estás adquiriendo el mal hábito de aplastar mi cabeza. Es molesto— farfulló el menor ofendido.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó mirando su mano, recordando la suave textura del cabello de Kuroko— Intentaré hacer menos presión para la próxima.

El menor suspiró.

— No fue lo que quise decir... — musitó alejándose rápidamente del pelirrojo, que lo miraba extrañado. Reprimió los deseos de sonreír ante su ingenua consideración.

Una vez que tomaron sus posiciones en la banca, Riko les quedó observando seria mientras meditaba las palabras dichas del pelirrojo en la cancha.

— Parece que te has calmado al fin — le miró aliviada.

— He estado calmado desde el principio.

— ¡Estabas totalmente histérico! — contratacaron Hyuuga e Izuki.

Riko prosiguió mirando esta vez también al peli celeste, quien se secaba el sudor con su muñequera.

— En este momento lo fundamental es la cooperación entre Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun— ambos chicos se levantaron posicionándose uno junto al otro— ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Kagami miró de reojo al chico en cuestión.

— Sí, creo…— dijo no muy convencido.

Kuroko suspiró y le golpeó a nivel de las costillas.

— ¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡Estaba desprevenido!— le exclamó molesto por el dolor.

— Vamos a derrotar a Kise-kun, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo se removió inquieto en su sitio.

_¡¿Por qué demonios se sentía absorbido en aquella mirada?!_

— ¡Por supuesto!— respondió devolviéndole el toque en su pequeña contextura— Además, ya le dije a Kise que lo haríamos juntos, como luz y sombra— le aseguró por lo bajo antes de dirigirse a la cancha con el resto del equipo.

Ante sus dichos, Kuroko no pudo ocultar más su sonrisa mientras veía la figura de Kagami avanzar hacia al campo de juego. Al poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, éste solo le demostraba a través de sus actos que la decisión que había tomado era la acertada.

_El camino correcto que debía seguir. _

Alzó la mirada hacia donde se hallaban los miembros de Kaijou, lugar en que su ex compañero le miraba contrariado por la escena que había presenciado.

Desvió su mirada y corrió hacia donde estaba su equipo.

No lo culpaba que estuviese tan molesto con él.

En Teiko, Kise siempre estuvo cerca de Aomine y de él, siendo capaz de darse cuenta por sí mismo —como Akashi, imposible de engañar— de lo _particular _que era su relación de luz y sombra.

Sabía de antemano _la admiración_ que dedicaba el rubio hacia Aomine —habría sido ciego si no lo notaba— y _la confianza_ que también depositaba hacia a él mismo. Pese a seguir estando siempre junto a ellos, percibía que el chico parecía sentirse más fuera de lugar al ser _consciente_ de ese detalle. Incluso durante su último año —que fue un desastre absoluto en más de un sentido posible— eran Akashi y Kise los que se daban cuenta que aún su enlace con el moreno no se había cortado del todo.

Por lo mismo, el ver cómo giraba ahora en torno a Kagami —siendo que apenas le conocía— le debía ser indignante. Primero, por no haber acudido a él en su debido momento y, segundo, por pensar que estaba reemplazando a Aomine con tanta facilidad; razones que gatillaron la pequeña discusión que habían mantenido el día de su reencuentro. Después de todo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, Kise se había convertido en su amigo en Teiko, por mucho que a veces quisiese estamparle una que otra pelota de básquet al atosigarlo.

La chicharra sonó dando a conocer que el segundo cuarto comenzaba. Se percató por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kagami robaba la pelota al equipo de Kaijou, siendo inmediatamente perseguido por Kise hacia la zona de anotación.

Corrió decidido hacia ellos a la vez que Kagami le lanzaba el balón hacia a él para distraer a Kise.

Lo oscuro de su pasado tenía que quedarse al margen en esas instancias, pues en lo único que debía de pensar era en hacer brillar a su nueva luz y equipo. Aunque eso implicara acabar hasta la última reserva de estamina en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

— "¡Agrega en tu maldito diccionario la palabra venganza, Kise!"— recordaba que le había entre reprochado-animado su capitán y sempai de tercer año, Kasamatsu Yukio, mientras limpiaba con frustración sus lágrimas.

Suspiró agobiado, dejando que su cabeza se enfriara bajo el contacto del chorro de agua. Nunca había perdido en su vida y ahora entendía el porqué: era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Giró la perilla del grifo para cortar el agua, jadeando con pesar.

No esperaba que las palabras de Kagami se hicieran realidad (con eso de hacerle llorar) y mucho menos consideró la idea que le derrotara sincronizándose tan bien con Kuroko.

Aquella dinámica era difícil de aceptar con facilidad, ya que, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, él jamás pudo hacerlo; siendo el único capaz de acoplarse perfectamente con Kuroko —hasta su tercer año en la secundaria— era el chico que asistía actualmente a la Academia Tōō, Aomine Daiki, quien por cierto se molestaría con él si se enteraba de casualidad que había golpeado a su ex sombra.

La imagen de cómo la sangre cubría parte del rostro de Kuroko, por su error, era difícil de desplazar, lo último que hubiese querido era haber dañado físicamente al que consideraba su amigo. Sin embargo, gracias a su desempeño en el partido pudo corroborar lo que defendía el menor con tanto fervor: su decisión en alzar la victoria junto a su actual equipo.

Frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer las gotas de agua por su rostro. Aquel chico, llamado Kagami Taiga, tenía el potencial para ser parte de la Generación de los Milagros. Pero si ese era su destino, ¿no acabaría alejando a Kuroko, tal como lo había hecho Aomine en su momento?

— Tu signo, géminis, se suponía que tendría mala suerte hoy, pero nunca pensé que fueras a perder en verdad.

— ¡…!

Se irguió de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz.

— Así que al final te decidiste en venir, Midorimacchi— respondió a modo de saludo al chico que se plantaba frente a él: el tirador infalible de la Generación de los Milagros y ex vice capitán de su equipo en Teiko, Midorima Shintarō.

— No es como si hubiese tenido opción, Kise— repuso serio— Mandaste a todos un mail jactándote que ibas a jugar contra Kuroko.

— Pero si viniste por tu propia cuenta, ¿para qué te haces el duro?

Midorima carraspeó incómodo ante su observación.

— De cualquier forma, fue un juego lamentable. Incluso un mono pudo haber hecho esas clavadas, por lo que no es un misterio el que hayas perdido.

— Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos— dijo irónico— ¿Y qué si solo hago clavadas? Lo importante es anotar.

— Tener un pensamiento simplista como el tuyo, no te llevará a ningún lado— criticó lanzándole una toalla para que secara, atajándola sorprendido— En cambio yo siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo y llevo conmigo el artículo de la suerte del día por el horóscopo de Oha-Asa— sacó entre sus ropas una rana de juguete, sosteniéndola con orgullo— Por esa razón jamás fallo.

El rubio frunció el ceño perturbado. De los dos años que le conocía, seguía sin acostumbrarse a sus raros y poco ortodoxos artículos de la suerte.

— ¿No deberías decirle todo esto a Kurokocchi en vez de a mí?— cuestionó reponiéndose de la impresión.

— No es necesario. Nuestra compatibilidad de sangre es nula siendo él un tipo A y yo B— dijo acomodando sus gafas— Reconozco su estilo, incluso puedo decir que lo respeto. Pero el hecho de que se haya unido a una preparatoria recién creada y de poco valor es inaceptable. No me gusta que piense que puede torcer la mano del destino.

Desvió su mirada.

Lo cierto era que él tampoco lo entendía del todo.

.

.

.

Tras haber regresado al centro de Tokio y de llevar a Kuroko a una clínica cercana —gracias al convenio que poseía Seirin— para chequear la contusión en su cabeza descartando alguna posibilidad de gravedad, no pudieron más que celebrar en alto cuando se reunieron en conjunto con el chico fantasma, felices por su primer triunfo en el año.

Pese a que tenían deseos de tener una comida en conjunto a modo de festejo, ninguno de los miembros tenía la suficiente cantidad de dinero para costear sus porciones, fue para entonces que Riko, tras meditarlo un buen rato, expuso la inocente idea de comer filete sin gastar ni un yen. De por sí sonaba tentador, por lo que aceptaron sin rechistar la oferta que les proponía su entrenadora, obviando la sonrisa que portaba ella mientras encabezaba la fila.

Sentados en la mesa frente a un imponente trozo de carne perfectamente cocido en su punto, más que tragar saliva para frenarse en comer, solo lo hacían por el dolor de estómago que les producía ver los cuatro kilogramos de éste como platillo, sobre todo por la presión de terminar todo en media hora para no tener que pagar.

Riko sonreía expectante, pero para ellos la situación era turbia e incluso incierta, especialmente, para Kuroko.

— Me rindo— soltó el chico fantasma mientras dejaba a un lado los cubiertos. Había comido solo unos cuantos trozos y ya sentía que tardaría toda una vida para lograrlo.

Aunque pusiera el empeño en ello, acabaría solo muerto.

— ¡Kuroko! — le regañaron agonizantes sus sempais.

Lo sentía mucho, pero su estómago no daba abasto para más carne y a juzgar por las expresiones de horror de sus compañeros de equipo, sabía que ellos tampoco, a excepción de Kagami, que seguía comiendo a un ritmo imparable mostrándose como la única solución a sus problemas de digestión. Se levantó de la mesa disculpándose con el resto, sabiendo que no le escucharían por estar luchando con los filetes o, incluso, por respirar.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la tienda suspirando, pensando que tal vez el aire fresco le ayudaría a aliviar el espantoso deseo de vomitar.

— Cuesta andar…— murmuró acariciando su vientre con dolor. Vio de reojo a alguien que se aproximaba a él, una inusual cabellera rubia— Kise-kun— musitó asombrado por su nuevo encuentro.

El chico detuvo sus pasos, percatándose de la presencia del peli celeste.

—…Kurokocchi— respondió de la misma forma, sonriendo segundos después— Buena coordinación, ¿no? De todas formas, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre un par de cosas a solas…— le miró serio— ¿Podrías?

Kuroko asintió inexpresivo.

No era habitual de Kise el mostrarse tan cauto a menos que fuese realmente importante.

Caminaron unos diez minutos en silencio, llegando a una zona lo suficientemente apartada del sitio que se habían encontrado. Además, poseía un parque que por fortuna tenía una cancha de baloncesto abierto al público, para sentirse más cómodos por el ambiente.

Kise aprovechó de sentarse en el respaldo de una de las bancas quedando frente a Kuroko, quien permanecía en pie esperando sereno por lo que quisiese platicarle. Sacó su pelota de básquet del bolso, sosteniéndolas entre sus manos para poder hablar con claridad.

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos una conversación de este tipo— repuso nostálgico mientras observaba su cabeza vendada— ¿Estás bien de tu herida?

— Sí, no es nada.

Un nuevo silencio se formó.

— Hablando de ello, me encontré con Midorimacchi tras el juego— comentó ceñudo.

— Para ser sincero, tengo problemas para entenderme bien con esa persona— agregó el menor, a lo cual Kise no pudo más que asentir inquieto.

Sentía exactamente lo mismo.

— Lo problemático es su mano izquierda, en especial si son los días buenos para los de signo cáncer como él. Ya sabes porqué— pausó suspirando mientras ponía la pelota en su cabeza y jugaba con ella haciendo equilibrio— Todo ha ido de mal en peor en mi vida desde que nos fuimos de Teiko, me rechazaste e incluso perdí frente a ti. No esperaba que dijeras que sí, pero deseaba que fueras conmigo— sonrió apenado.

Kuroko desvió su mirada ligeramente.

— Lo de cambiarme a tu escuela… lo siento— murmuró.

Kise saltó de la banca, alejándose un poco de él mientras jugaba con el balón con su mano derecha.

— Bromeaba~ — repuso sonriendo con malicia— Hay algo más importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo y que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo este tiempo— le lanzó la pelota, siendo rápidamente atrapada por el peli celeste—… Quiero saber tus razones— agudizó su mirada— Déjame entender las verdaderas razones que tuviste para abandonarnos y alejarte de Teiko tras la final del torneo de secundarias.

A pesar de mostrarse imperturbable ante el rubio, inconscientemente, Kuroko se aferró al balón que poseía entre sus manos.

.

.

.

— No puedo creer que nadie vio salir a Kuroko-kun. Sé que no tiene mucha presencia, pero esto llega a ser ridículo— se quejó Riko mientras buscaban al chico por las calles circundantes al local de comida que habían asistido.

— ¿No tiene celular? — preguntó Koganei.

— Sí tiene, pero olvidé registrarlo en mi agenda— confesó la chica, sintiendo la mirada de pésame por parte del resto de sus compañeros y amigos.

Hyuuga resopló molesto.

— Desaparece en cualquier momento, ¿qué es, un perrito?— alegó al lado de Riko.

— Solo démonos prisa y encontrémoslo— se resignó avanzando la joven entrenadora— Tal vez le haga una palanca cuando lo vea— añadió tétrica, provocando que el chico de gafas mantuviera cierta distancia de ella.

Alejándose del grupo, Kagami procedió a buscar por su cuenta a Kuroko. En verdad era frustrante saber que si no tenían la atención suficiente en él, el chico desaparecería o aparecería de la nada, provocándole más de un infarto.

Caminó unas cinco cuadras, llegando casi al final de la zona de comercio y entrando a un apartado más residencial. Escuchó el ruido de una pelota rebotar, percatándose de que estaba colindante a una cancha de baloncesto apto para el público y en donde un trío de chicos de su misma edad se dedicaban a jugar.

— Oh, streetball. Hacía mucho que no veía esto en Japón— sonrió mientras observaba sus movimientos. Cuando los chicos se alejaron lo suficiente del centro de la cancha para ir a encestar, logró distinguir que a metros de ellos, por la otra entrada anexa al parque, dos figuras bastante familiares para él resaltaban por su quietud.

"_¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?" _pensó incómodo mientras caminaba hacia a ellos rodeando la cancha.

Ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Kise y el ex sexto miembro fantasma seguían enfrascados en su conversación mientras el atardecer estaba en su pleno apogeo.

— Para ser sincero, no estoy del todo seguro— confesaba Kuroko rascando su mejilla.

— ¿Eh?

— Es cierto que llegué a cuestionar los valores de Teiko tras ese partido, sin embargo, fue durante ese mismo año que comencé a sentir que carecíamos de algo importante y que solo comprendí hasta en ese juego.

— Los deportes se tratan de ganar. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?

—….Era lo que pensaba hasta ese día. Pero ¿era correcto esa forma?— murmuró escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo— Odié el baloncesto; el tacto del balón, el chirrido de los tenis en la pista y el sonido de la pelota a través de la red— miró a Kise— Comencé a jugar porque me gustaba, por eso estaba muy impresionado cuando conocí a Kagami-kun— sonrió leve— Él ama el básquet con todo su corazón, incluso cuando pareciese que ha pasado por momentos difíciles…— reconoció al recordar lo arisco que había sido al principio— Kagami-kun toma el baloncesto más en serio que nadie.

El pelirrojo rodeó la cancha quedando lo suficiente cerca para escuchar como también para mantener una distancia prudente de los dos ex compañeros.

Kise sonrió sombrío.

— Sigo sin entenderlo después de todo— masculló por lo bajo— Aunque sí puedo decirte una cosa, Kurokocchi. Si piensas tan bien de Kagami por su actitud hacia el básquet…— le miró serio—… será en cuestión de tiempo, pero llegará el día que ustedes dos se separarán.

Kagami frunció el ceño ante sus dichos.

— La más grande diferencia entre yo y los otros cuatro no son nuestras habilidades físicas. Ellos tienen un talento especial que nadie, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de imitar— admitió frustrado— Me di cuenta en el partido de hoy que Kagami aún está evolucionando y al igual que la Generación de los Milagros, él posee una habilidad única. Ahora es solo un competidor incompleto, disfrutando la emoción de vencer a oponentes fuertes. Pero un día él alcanzará un nivel diferente, al de nosotros, sintiéndose fuera de lugar— miró al oji celeste con compasión— Ya lo viviste una vez, Kurokocchi. Sabiendo eso, ¿crees que Kagami se quedará a tu lado aún?

Kuroko permaneció en silencio.

Era la misma pregunta que se había hecho en un principio, sabiendo de antemano lo peligrosamente similares que eran Kagami y el Aomine de su pasado. No podía evitar sentir temor ante la ínfima posibilidad que el chico cambiase, decidiendo abandonarlo.

_Porque ya era tarde: él creía y confiaba en él. _

— ¡Idiota!— exclamó el pelirrojo golpeándole el hombro y haciéndole perder el equilibrio en el proceso— Mira que desaparecer cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de aguantarte de pie ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas, tonto?!— le regañó sin escrúpulos a lo que solo Kuroko pudo pestañear sorprendido mientras el dolor invadía su cuerpo por producto del golpe.

Kise observó perturbado la escena, sintiendo lástima por su amigo ante su pequeña contextura tan endeble. Kagami volteó hacia a él, dirigiéndole una mirada recriminadora.

— Hey.

— ¿…Así que estabas escuchando? — le preguntó quisquilloso Kise.

— ¿Y tú que crees, genio?— respondió arisco avanzando para encarar al chico perteneciente a la Generación de los Milagros— ¡¿Por qué rayos andas secuestrando a Kuroko?! ¡Déjalo en paz, maldita sea! —bramó.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No pasa nada, solo ha sido por un rato!

— ¡No podemos volver a casa por culpa de tus estúpidas tendencias en acaparar a Kuroko, maldito _stalker_! — insultó por último en inglés.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Lo dice el que se dedica a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas!

Kuroko, que aún se estaba recuperándose del dolor, los observaba incrédulo por lo absurdo que se había transformado la situación. Pensó en detenerles por un momento, pero luego escuchó a un grupo de chicos hablar de manera violenta y despectiva desde la cancha contigua. Miró al par —enfrascados aún en su estúpida discusión de quién era el que acechaba a quién— para luego decidir retirarse hacia donde estaban aquellas personas abusivas.

Los gritos de pelea en la cancha se volvieron más sonoros, haciendo que tanto Kagami y Kise se detuvieran en criticar al otro.

— ¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos?— masculló el más alto girando para ver lo que sucedía en la cancha.

Había un grupo de cinco chicos jugando, supuestamente, al baloncesto contra el mismo trío que había visto antes de encontrar a Kuroko. No obstante, entre los golpes que se propinaban para aplacar a los que estaban en desventaja en número, no era más que solo una burla hacia al propio juego.

El rubio miró a ambos lados.

— Espera un segundo… ¿Dónde está Kurokocchi?— le preguntó inquieto.

Vieron cómo uno de los chicos pateaba repetitivamente a uno del equipo contrario al haberle intentado encarar. Fue entonces que, tanto Kagami y Kise, se percataron de una inusual figura avanzar hacia al chico que había propinado la pateada con una pelota de básquet girando en su dedo.

— No importa cómo lo veas, esto no tiene nada de justo— señaló Kuroko acercando la rápida pelota a la nariz del abusón cuando giró, haciéndole retroceder— Esto no es baloncesto. Además, no es bueno utilizar la violencia— agregó frunciendo levemente el ceño ante el grupo de chicos más altos que él.

— ¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo?!

— ¡¿Kurokocchi?!

Exclamaron Kagami y Kise al ver lo imprudente que era el peli celeste. Kagami frunció el ceño hastiado mientras avanzaba hacia a la cancha, seguido por un resignado rubio, quien ya había visto esa faceta en su amigo un par de veces en la escuela media.

— ¡Qué mierda dices, imbécil! —le escupía en cara otro chico del grupo cogiéndole por el cuello del uniforme y alzándolo con facilidad del suelo.

— Ya lo dije— respondió sin inmutarse Kuroko, siendo soltado por el tipo.

— Está bien, ¿por qué no jugamos entonces? Nosotros cinco contra ti, si te crees lo suficientemente bueno— repuso el otro sonriendo despectivamente.

Ciertos pasos se escucharon a su alrededor.

— ¿Les importa si también jugamos? — preguntó Kise sonriendo mientras se ubicaba junto con Kagami alrededor de Kuroko.

Kagami puso su mano sobre la cabeza de éste último. El chico cerró sus ojos esperando por su aplastamiento, pero los abrió de inmediato sorprendido que su compañero solo presionara al principio con fuerza, para luego solo dejarla allí a modo de protección.

Era tal como había prometido en medio de su partido ante Kaijou.

— ¿Por qué te metiste en este lío, idiota?— le cuestionó el pelirrojo enfadado antes de mirar al grupo de chicos que habían querido atacarlo— Somos tres contra cinco, así que vamos.

El grupo de abusivos no sabían dónde esconderse ante la mirada encolerizada del más alto, y tras un breve partido —gracias a la inusitada sincronización del trío— lograron ponerles en su lugar, dejándolos en el piso fatigados.

— ¡Tú! ¡En qué estabas pensando!— le reclamó Kagami a Kuroko una vez que volvieron al mismo sector que se hallaban antes— ¡¿Acaso pensaste que podrías ganar tú solo si terminaba en una pelea?!

El menor le miró inexpresivo.

— No, me hubieran derrotado de inmediato— levantó su brazo, empuñando su mano para aplicar fuerza— Mira estos bíceps.

— ¡Idiota, ni siquiera tienes!

— Kurokocchi, puedes ser bastante increíble a veces— comentó el rubio intentando aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

El chico le miró.

— Pensé que esas personas estaban siendo malas. Así que quería decirlo— frunció el ceño molesto, desviando su mirada.

— ¡Eso no importa, tenías que haber pensado en las consecuencias primero!— continuó increpándole Kagami.

—… Lo olvidé— respondió sin mirarle.

Kise continuó observándoles en silencio cómo interactuaban, sorprendiéndose ante la —increíble— actitud amurrada que tenía el peli celeste hacia los regaños del más alto. Nunca le había visto comportarse así, ni siquiera cuando estaba junto a Aomine o con alguno de ellos.

¿Podía ser cierto que su amigo tuviese razón en confiar en el pelirrojo, si éste con lo poco y nada que le conocía, ya lo sobreprotegía de tal forma?

Sonrió.

El único problema sería cómo se lo tomaría el chico que _admiraba_ a lo lejos, pero ya estaba en su límite: no podía ni debía hacer nada qué hacer entre ellos. Ahora se dedicaría a ver cómo su preciado amigo intentaría torcer su propio destino, esperando que fuese lo correcto.

Cogió su bolso del suelo.

— Es hora de irme— anunció retomando la atención del dúo hacia él. Depositó su chaqueta en su hombro y les sonrió— Me alegra haber jugado contigo al final, Kurokocchi. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Kuroko no respondió, limitándose a mirarle mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Si se atrevía, sus palabras solo sonarían como una triste despedida.

Kise volteó para encarar a Kagami.

— ¡No creas que he olvidado mi venganza, Kagamicchi! ¡Más vale que no pierdan en las preliminares! — se despidió efusivo, perdiéndose en el camino.

— ¡¿Kagamicchi?!— el chico retrocedió sorprendido ante el apodo.

— Kise-kun añade "cchi" a los nombres de las personas que respeta— le explicó Kuroko— ¿No te alegra? — añadió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡No quiero eso!

Kuroko dudó por unos instantes para poder hablar, estando incierto si quería escuchar o no la posible respuesta que le daría el mayor.

— Kagami-kun, me gustaría preguntarte algo— el pelirrojo lo observó con detenimiento, extrañándole que no le mirase— ¿Has oído todo lo que dijo Kise-kun?

— ¿Sobre lo de separarnos?— cuestionó bufando por lo bajo— Ni siquiera nos llevamos tan bien para empezar. Pero…

Kuroko se mantuvo resuelto a no despegar su vista del suelo.

—…Tú mismo dijiste que no podía hacerlo solo. Así que creo que no tiene sentido que te preocupes— el chico giró ante sus dichos— Además… —pausó mirándole resuelto—… Tú siempre estarás con la luz, ¿no es así?

Los rayos de la puesta de sol solo hacían sobresaltar la imponente figura de Kagami, aquella en la que ahora no podía dejar de estar más convencido en confiar. Entrecerró sus ojos embelesado por sus palabras; palabras totalmente puras, emitiendo solo un profundo significado en cada una de sus letras dando a conocer la aceptación del compromiso —silencioso— entre ellos.

Sonrió ocultando su mirada entre su flequillo.

— Kagami-kun, incluso tú puedes decir cosas vergonzosas cuando quieres.

— ¡C-cállate!

— Me harás sonrojar — dijo apático.

— ¡Estás pidiendo a gritos que te deje K.O!

.

.

.

Kagami escuchaba a lo lejos las súplicas de Kuroko para que le auxiliara. Aunque se había decidido a no ayudarle por burlarse de él, de todas formas volteó su mirada hacia el chico, quien seguía sufriendo de las llaves y palancas de la entrenadora como castigo por alejarse del grupo. Suspiró molesto mientras cambiaba el rumbo de sus pasos y se separaba de sus compañeros de equipo.

Riko sacudía sus manos aún inconforme mientras se alejaba del peli celeste, quien yacía prácticamente inerte en la vereda.

— Kagami-kun, encárgate de Kuroko-kun. Si sigo cerca suyo no podré contener los deseos de golpearlo— murmuró Riko temblando por la furia— Los veré el lunes. Si alguno de ustedes dos llega tarde, aunque sea un mísero segundo, se prepararán para triplicar su ración— sonrió amenazante como despedida para caminar hacia donde Hyuuga, junto con el resto, le esperaban pacientemente en la esquina.

— C-claro— se apresuró en decir el pelirrojo, temiendo por su integridad.

Volvió a mirar a Kuroko, quien no daba señales de vida.

— Kuroko.

— ¿A…h?— logró decir apenas el oji celeste desde su posición.

— Supongo que ni siquiera puedes caminar. Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza— suspiró agobiado mientras se ponía en cuclillas delante de él y le daba la espalda— Me deberás un favor por esto, así que solo sube— avisó repentino.

El chico levantó su cabeza mareado.

— ¿Tu espalda?

— Eso o que te lleve a rastras por los pies— le amenazó para luego sisear entre dientes—Deja de ser tan quisquilloso y sube de una maldita vez. Te llevaré a tu casa— terminó por decir avergonzado mirando hacia adelante.

Kuroko asintió aún dudoso.

Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y observó por unos segundos la espalda fornida del chico que llamaba su luz, dejando envolver con timidez sus brazos sobre el cuello de éste. Kagami se puso de pie sujetando las piernas del chico, cogió sus bolsos y, una vez que se aseguró de tener bien afirmado a Kuroko, se dispuso a caminar.

— Puedes dejarme en la intersección en que nos despedimos, Kagami-kun— ofreció el menor dejando caer su mentón en el hombro del pelirrojo— No es mucha la distancia hacia mi casa tras ese punto— aseguró.

— Olvídalo, solo debes indicarme la dirección tras esa calle y te llevaré.

— No soy una chica.

— Lo sé— le miró de reojo— Pero apenas eres capaz de sostenerte, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? — dijo levantando una de sus manos hacia al flojo agarre que tenía Kuroko hacia a él— Ni siquiera puedes afirmarte bien. El partido, el golpe y el castigo de la entrenadora… Todo se te ha acumulado.

Kuroko miró hacia al lado contrario mientras el chico volvía a poner su mano en su lugar.

— No es eso…— murmuró sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se volvían febriles.

¿Cómo le podía decir que tener su calidez tan de cerca era asfixiante para él?

— Lo que sea, solo…— pausó incómodo—… intenta confiar más en mí.

Giró a verle extrañado por sus dichos.

— ¿Por qué piensas que no lo hago?

Kagami chasqueó su lengua.

— Con Kise dando vueltas entremedio, me di cuenta que no sabía nada sobre ti. Es lógico porque apenas nos conocemos, pero… no deja de ser molesto— masculló por lo bajo. Se sentía como un completo idiota diciéndole eso.

— La efusividad de Kise-kun es algo que no se puede controlar, solo aceptar con resignación— musitó Kuroko— Si hay cosas que quieres preguntarme puedes hacerlo, Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo se estremeció al sentir su respiración tan de cerca.

— De todos modos omitirás las cosas, tú, chico fantasma— le miró ceñudo a lo cual el peli celeste sonrió culpable— Kuroko, no sé lo que sucederá en el futuro, así que solo ten en cuenta esto por ahora…

Un camión de comida rápida pasó tocando la bocina por tratar de esquivar a un peatón imprudente y, a pesar de lo estruendoso que había sido, el peli celeste logró escuchar a la perfección las palabras de Kagami quedando, ligeramente, boquiabierto siendo incapaz de responder en el acto.

— No tengo claro de lo que te habrá sucedido.

Kuroko le miró alarmado por un segundo para luego calmarse y regresar a su habitual estado de inexpresividad.

— Escuchaste también toda la plática de ese día. Pensé que solo había sido la parte final— murmuró dejándose caer en su hombro— _Stalker_— farfulló el mismo término que había utilizado su luz ante Kise.

Kagami se removió inquieto caminando con mayor rapidez.

— ¡No es como si hubiese tenido opción…!— Se apresuró en decir con torpeza_— "Aunque de hecho sí la tuve"_— pensó culpable.

— Gracias, Kagami-kun— lo pensó un poco antes de aferrarse realmente al cuello del chico, dejándose envolver por la calidez que ofrecía su cuerpo hacia a él.

Kagami no le respondió, porque realmente no sabía qué decir ni hacer. Tenía una rara sensación en su vientre, un cosquilleo bastante parecido al que le venía cuando se montaba en una de las montañas rusas que adoraba cuando niño en Estados Unidos. Similar a la emoción y demasiado agradable para su propio gusto.

Mediante señalizaciones vagas de Kuroko tras la avenida que solían despedirse, y solo a un par de calles más, logró encontrar y llegar a la casa del aturdido peli celeste: una sencilla vivienda de dos pisos con un jardín espacioso, rodeado por un par de árboles y arbustos a la entrada mientras que solo una reja de baja estatura era la que se encargaba de separar a la acera.

Ya había anochecido para ese entonces y mientras bajaba a su compañero con cuidado de su espalda en la entrada, al verle de pie un poco más repuesto observó cómo la luz de la luna le hacía favor al reflejar su luz en la pálida piel que poseía.

— Siento las molestias causadas, Kagami-kun— se disculpó mientras recuperaba su bolso.

— Ya verás cómo lo pagas en otra ocasión.

— Sí.

El pelirrojo lo quedó mirando ceñudo, recordando las palabras de la entrenadora que no había guardado su número de contacto por olvidarse de él.

— Bueno, podrías comenzar por…— cerró los ojos rascando su nuca con nerviosismo—… quiero decir, para que no pasen otra vez ese tipo de situaciones y tengamos que correr por todos lados para buscarte.

— ¿…? Si no hablas claro, no entenderé al punto que quieres llegar, Kagami-kun.

Kagami le observó molesto chasqueando su lengua.

— ¡S-solo dame tu puto número de teléfono! — exclamó con el rubor hasta las orejas.

Kuroko sacó tranquilo su celular del bolsillo.

— Por favor saca el tuyo, Kagami-kun.

Asintió intentando componer su semblante mientras lo hacía.

Intercambiaron números con normalidad, hasta que Kuroko se le ocurrió la idea de sacarle de improviso una foto, tomando por excusa de que así le sería más rápido saber quién era el que le llamaba. Y como él no podía evitar crisparse por la acción del chico, terminó también imitándole, aunque con una precisión que dejaba mucho que desear al haber capturado en su fotografía al menor hasta el nivel de los ojos con su habitual indiferencia impregnada.

Kagami acomodó su bolso y, mientras tanto, Kuroko miraba a su casa extrañado por no ver ninguna de las luces encendidas, ni siquiera de la entrada. Frunció levemente el ceño. Aún era temprano para que su abuela se fuese a dormir conociendo lo inquieta que era y sus padres, si es que alguno había llegado, no serían tan descuidados para no encender la que daba al jardín.

— Supongo que nos veremos el lunes…— comenzó a decir a modo de despedida, sin embargo, se percató que el chico parecía estar pensando demasiado el hecho de entrar a su propia casa— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Solo me parece extraño que no estén las luces encendidas— admitió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Kagami avanzó hacia a él.

— ¿Te acompaño?— preguntó serio.

— Puede que no sea nada y solo se le haya olvidado a mi abuela activar el sensor de la calle.

— Como quieras— asintió cortante, alejándose de él. Apretó sus puños y giró a verle con una expresión un poco más calmada— Si algo ocurriese, Kuroko, llámame.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos mientras la brisa fría de la noche hacía de las suyas dedicándose a mecer las ramas de los árboles en un suave murmullo.

Era inexplicable porqué decía tales palabras a un chico que apenas conocía desde hacía unos cuantos días.

Tan enigmático cómo sentía que debía proteger a ese mismo chico que con suerte le llegaba hasta al pecho y que de repente le había escogido a él para ser su compañero.

Pero le resultaba aún más incomprensible que sintiese en aquel instante que ante un par de pasos dados, el peli celeste acabaría por apartarse de su lado.

— Nos vemos el lunes, Kagami-kun— se despidió con una expresión más afable de lo que podía reconocer como parte de él.

— Nos vemos— se despidió alejándose definitivamente. Esperaba que ese presentimiento fuese solo por el calor del momento.

Kuroko abrió la reja con cuidado cerrándola tras de sí mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta principal y entraba a su casa.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas en su totalidad, ni siquiera la luna era capaz de filtrarse por los ventanales más altos.

— Ya llegué— musitó sacándose las zapatillas deportivas en el vestíbulo.

Tanteó la pared para encontrar un interruptor, sin embargo, se escucharon unos pasos provenientes desde la sala de estar —al lado de él— lo suficientemente estruendosos como para no ser de sus padres o de su abuela.

Sudó frío mientras dejaba caer su bolso con recelo en el suelo e intentaba sacar su celular.

Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros hasta que se detuvieron, precisamente detrás de él.

— Bienvenido a casa, _Tetsu_— le murmuró el invasor en su oreja mientras envolvía los brazos en su cintura.

Se paralizó.

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no te alegra verme? — continuó apresándolo aún más hacia su cuerpo.

Sentía que el aire no sería suficiente para hacerle respirar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Aomine-kun? — la voz le salió entrecortada, por mucho que intentó a que no sonara de aquella forma tan lastimera— ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

El chico rió malicioso.

— No es como si le hubiese hecho daño, Tetsu. Estaba comprando una revista cuando la vi en problemas con su carro de compras. Dado que íbamos al mismo destino, me pareció conveniente ayudarla— suspiró agotado en su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío— Una de las viejas chismosas que tienes de vecinas la invitó a su casa para entregarle un jodido souvenir, así que me preguntó si no me incomodaba esperar por ti.

— Qué generoso de tu parte— murmuró cerrando los ojos con indiferencia mientras sentía sus manos colarse por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su piel y quemándola bajo su tacto.

No podía responder. Sus propias manos temblaban como para poder alejarlo.

— Al parecer fue lo correcto…— su voz cambió a una más grave—…porque pude ver desde primera fila la escena que tuviste con ese chico, incluso puedo decir que me conmovió.

Agarró su cintura con firmeza y lo giró hacia a él, acorralándolo hasta la pared sin dejarle oportunidad de escape mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entremedio de su ingle, como forma de presión.

— No somos nada— musitó.

— Tal como en nuestro caso— añadió irónico inclinando su rostro hacia al de él— Kise lo llamó tu nueva luz, ¿es así? —cuestionó sombrío.

A pesar de no había ninguna fuente de iluminación encendida, el destello en la mirada de Daiki era suficiente para estremecerlo. No sacaba nada con ocultarle, sería en vano que lo hiciese.

— Lo es y confío en él— respondió con simpleza y determinación.

El moreno resopló por lo bajo.

— No va a cambiar nada, Tetsu — tomó el mentón del menor con su dedo índice, elevándolo lo suficiente para que éste pudiese mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sin poder evadirle— Lo tienes claro, ¿no? —entrecerró sus ojos acercándose a su rostro.

— Lo sabré una vez que lo intente.

— Qué confiado suenas— exclamó burlesco— Aunque sea una mierda que pienses así— siseó entre dientes antes de atrapar sus labios con fervor, siendo incapaz de rechazar.

Era un contacto que dolía como nunca.

¿Cuántas noches no había sido capaz de dormir tranquilo por haberse rendido ante los recuerdos del pasado?

¿Cuántas noches se tuvo que repetir a sí mismo que él ya no era la persona de la cual se había enamorado inocentemente?

Los labios del moreno se desviaban de sus labios, realizando un pequeño viaje lleno de sensualidad hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, succionando y mordiendo cada centímetro de su piel con ímpetu.

— Vamos a tu cuarto, Tetsu — le susurró excitado y demandante en su oreja.

Maldita química existente. Se odiaba a sí mismo en ese instante, por el simple hecho de que sus propias manos estaban a punto de aferrarse a la espalda del chico.

C_omo antaño._

Fue para entonces que el celular que portaba comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Abrió los ojos asustado mientras las palabras del pelirrojo —que fortuitamente había logrado escuchar a pesar del ruido hacía una media hora atrás— resonaban en su mente sin cesar:

"_No te dejaré de lado como esa persona lo hizo"._

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

*Se esconde tras el árbol de pascuas*

¡Espero que les haya gustado su regalo de navidad! Si quieren matarme, pueden hacerlo con gusto a través de sus preciosos comentarios~

¡Gracias por su lectura y muy felices fiestas!


	5. El precio de la vulnerabilidad

**¡Hola y Feliz año nuevo! **Cuatro días después sigue valiendo, ¿ok? xD. Espero que este año sea para ustedes lleno de prosperidad y de buenas vibras, obvio.

Bueno, quería iniciar partiendo por darles una pequeña información para quienes tengan la duda: ¡sí, soy una chica! Jajaja xD.

Ok, la cosa va que ya no podré volver a actualizar tan "rápido", me refiero a que para el próximo capítulo, mínimo, saldrá a finales de mes y con suerte. La razón principal: El 23 de enero tengo mi repechaje del _examen de título _(ahora sí que sí ~), tendré solo 4 días para escribir si es que me llega la inspiración (recen, invoquen, lo que sea para que pueda lograrlo y actualizar xD), debido a que el 28 del mismo mes me operaré la visión, así que a menos que tenga una gran memoria táctil del teclado (aún no la perfecciono a la totalidad xD) no podré escribir o actualizar hasta principios de Febrero, tal vez~ T-T.

¡Por eso dejé el capítulo larguito! Así que puede que se sientan como en una pequeña montaña rusa tras leerlo xD.

¡Gracias por seguir **leyendo** esta historia, pequeños soles! Dejándola dentro de sus **favoritos, follows** y, por supuesto, sus preciosos y valiosos **reviews** que me aumentan el ánimo por seguir escribiendo. También agradecer a esas maravillosas personitas de _Tumblr _que dejan un _"me gusta"_ al link del fanfic y comentan desde allá ¡gracias, preciosas~! He respondido a cada uno de sus comentarios a quienes tienen cuenta aquí y allá xD (me gustaría poder hacer algo por quienes no las tienen… ¿les parece por el profile? Háganme saber si desean ese medio D:).

**Elsy, ****Guest, ****AmanthaB**** , ****Kiryu Zero**** , ****Annie Thompson****, ****dolce,**** Nai Nyan,**** Autum, ****kuroko22,**** chokito,**** Ren, ****Rikka Yamato****, ****Armys, ****EmiWasHereEV,**** Moka shijagami, ****saria-sly**

¡Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

La canción que viene a continuación como enunciado para este capítulo es cantada por **Ono Yuuki** (seiyuu de Kagami Taiga).

Qué disfruten la lectura.

**Advertencias: spoilers, relación chicoxchico, smut.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El precio de la vulnerabilidad. **

"_Está colisionando contra mi alma, _

_Los latidos de mi corazón se están volviendo insensibles"._

_**(Eikou Made no Ran & Gan)**_

.

.

.

Besarle era adictivo, una vez que empezaba ya no podía parar por sí mismo. Tener la capacidad de nublar su razón era solo uno de los tantos puntos favorables de Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Solo él y nadie como él._

Estaba consciente de que fue él mismo quien terminó por alejarle de su lado, lo tenía presente y claro. La persona que consideró irremplazable no había sido suficiente para ser capaz de llenar las grietas que había provocado la ventajosa y cruel realidad de las habilidades que había pulido con esmero desde pequeño. Por lo mismo, desterrar los sentimientos que había albergado por años hacia lo que más amaba y su razón de ser no solo había consumido una gran parte de su alma, sino que también incluyó a su preciado Tetsu en el paquete.

Pero aun así tras su distanciamiento silencioso, la maldita química entre ellos persistía igual de intacta y potente. Era la misma por la cual habían caído reiteradas veces el año anterior ante los más mínimos roces, siendo un secreto a voces para los que sabían de su extraña relación como Akashi —porque nada se le podía esconder— y Kise, debido a que gran parte del tiempo se les había unido como una lapa a ellos, le era fácil reconocer lo obscuro que se tornaba la situación.

Y ahora, tras unos cuantos meses sin tenerle bajo sus brazos, sonreía satisfecho cómo Tetsuya respiraba jadeante ante sus besos, estremeciéndose apegado a su cuerpo por cada caricia proporcionada, arqueando su espalda, intentando resistirse inútilmente a la innegable química existente que poseían. Sus manos recorrían de memoria el cuerpo del menor, realizando un trayecto sin pudor por su abdomen y espalda bajo la camiseta.

Sobraba decir lo excitante que era verle sucumbir ante él, sabiendo que sus caminos ya estaban divididos.

— Vamos a tu cuarto, Tetsu— susurró demandante en su oreja a la vez que mordía ésta y bajaba hacia el cuello, nuevamente, succionando y mordiendo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

_El deleite de ser prohibido._

La resistencia se acababa, podía escuchar con un poco más de claridad los gemidos que con tanto afán había intentado reprimir en su garganta. Presionó aún más su rodilla en la ingle, viendo con satisfacción cómo mordía su labio inferior entrecerrando sus ojos ya vidriosos.

Aprovechando la situación introdujo su lengua en su boca, deleitándose por su sabor y lo escurridiza que era la del menor, que chocaba contra la suya para escapar del agarre.

Podía sentir como sus brazos, lentamente, comenzaban a rodearlo. Sonrió. Era el momento que el peli celeste se aferrara a él como siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Lo conocía tan bien que le era imposible no anticiparse a sus acciones.

Volvió a cazar sus labios con ímpetu, mordiendo sus finos y tiernos labios con gracia absoluta, jalando de vez en cuando el labio inferior escuchándole gemir, determinando algo que venía diciendo desde que se habían apartado: _Kuroko Tetsuya seguía siendo suyo. _

Un curioso sonido —que no era, precisamente, proveniente de su ex sombra— arruinó su regocijo.

Era un celular. Un puto celular que sentía vibrar en el pantalón de Tetsuya.

Chasqueó molesto su lengua.

Introdujo su mano en el pantalón del chico, sacando con agilidad el aparato que estaba distrayendo su atención.

Se alejó del rostro de Kuroko un poco para ver a quién demonios debía increpar y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño al abrirlo y ver que era una llamada proveniente —para arruinar aún más su humor— del mismo chico que había visto antes en la entrada de la casa: Kagami Taiga (o al menos ese era el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla).

Kuroko aprovechó el momento en que parecía estar maldiciendo el objeto y, ante su descuido, se deslizó como pudo de su fierro agarre para arrebatarle el celular de las manos bajo el desconcierto absoluto del moreno, que había olvidado la facilidad que poseía en disminuir su presencia y evadirle.

Se alejó de él, lo necesitaba para recomponerse y pensar con claridad.

Caminó tambaleante hacia la sala de estar, abriendo apenas una de las cortinas más cercanas, debido a las sensaciones que embriagaban su cuerpo y el cansancio acumulado por el ajetreo del día, para responder al llamado.

— Kagami-kun…— murmuró abrumado intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos.

— ¿…Kuroko?— le nombró preocupado— ¿Sucedió algo? Te oyes fatal.

— Yo…—tragó duro. La palabra bienestar estaba muy lejos de lo que podía sentir en realidad. Solo a unos metros de distancia estaba quien había sido su persona más importante durante la secundaria. Aquella que le conocía de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y que, sabiendo ese detalle, con una sola mirada dada era capaz de complicarlo en más de una forma— Lo siento, estoy bien. Debe ser solo por producto del golpe— se apresuró en mentir con su tono de voz neutro.

Él no tenía que saber los escabrosos detalles de su flaqueo por su ex luz.

— ¡No me asustes así, idiota! Pensé que te había pasado algo…— se le oía decir a Kagami por la otra línea— ¡Cómo quieras! ¡Además, yo…!— dijo arisco, intentando restarle importancia y pese a que estuvo a punto de responderle, el chico exhaló un suspiro antes de volver hablarle más calmado—… Aún no estoy muy lejos, Kuroko.

Kuroko respiró con dificultad. Las palabras honestas del pelirrojo le estaban causando una serie de emociones que eran inexplicables de por sí.

Daiki siseó molesto.

Estaba harto de sentimentalismo barato.

Se dirigió hacia peli celeste, empujándolo contra el sofá principal con el fin de que cayera de espaldas en el asiento. Aprovechando el aturdimiento del momento, ágilmente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Lamió su labio al verlo indefenso bajo suyo. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se retractaría por una estúpida llamada de _ese_ tipo.

Le quitó el celular de las manos en un rápido movimiento.

— Suficiente charla, Tetsu— interrumpió Aomine entrecerrando sus ojos hacia al peli celeste— Y tú, ve a molestar a otra parte— masculló sombrío al micrófono del aparato, presionando el botón de finalizar.

Aventó el objeto hacia al otro extremo de la sala de estar, quedando éste por fortuna entre medio de los cojines de uno de los sofá.

Miró al oji celeste molesto, dispuesto a increparlo por su acción anterior. Sin embargo, gracias a la escasa luz de la luna que se lograba filtrar por la ranura que otorgaban las cortinas con el sillón de la sala, pudo percatarse por primera vez de la venda que poseía el menor alrededor de su frente.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

Nunca le había gustado verlo lesionado, fuese cual fuese la estúpida razón.

— Tetsu…— murmuró agazapándose sobre él, tocando la zona de la lesión.

Kuroko parpadeó confundido por su roce tan cuidadoso.

— Un golpe en el partido de práctica contra la preparatoria Kaijou— musitó intentando no sonar sorprendido por su observación. Desde que había cambiado radicalmente, era muy difícil que se concentrara en él por esos detalles— No es nada serio.

Aomine recordó lo que Satsuki le había reprochado, entre muchas otras cosas, esa tarde: el partido entre Kise y su ex sombra.

— ¿Jugaste contra Kise?— cuestionó acercando su rostro al de él.

— Sí.

— ¿Él te golpeó? — murmuró dejando entrever su molestia.

— La persona que haya sido no es de tu incumbencia, Aomine-kun— agregó indiferente.

El moreno entrecerró sus ojos.

— Así que fue Kise— afirmó. Era inútil que le intentara mentir, lo conocía suficiente para saber los detalles que le delataban— Debo admitirlo, tiene agallas para hacerlo— murmuró con falsa diversión.

— Fue un accidente— añadió el menor en defensa del rubio.

— Esto solo se agrega a la larga lista que tiene— tendría mayores motivos para golpearle.

— No puedes, Aomine-kun— susurró alejando su mano con cautela al deducir lo que pensaba, ignorando la descarga de adrenalina que le producía tocarle de esa forma.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

— El idiota de Kise no se derrumbaría.

Kuroko le miró tranquilo.

— Ante Aomine-kun, eso sería lo último que Kise-kun haría— repuso enigmático— Por lo mismo, no puedes.

No supo lo que quiso decir con aquella frase y la verdad era que no le interesaba hacerlo tampoco, pues estaba quedando absorto por su mirada. Relajó sus facciones al dejarse suspender por aquellas pozas de color celeste, tan profundas y sinigual; observándole con quietud y haciéndole revivir su atracción por él.

Apresó su mano en modo de respuesta, descendiendo a su rostro para besarle con ahínco.

Kuroko respiró entrecortado por la presión que ejercía el moreno sobre él mientras le quitaba la chaqueta deportiva y levantaba su camiseta. Gimió al sentir sus dedos rozar su pezón, para luego comenzar a apretarlos desmedido, descendiendo con su lengua hacia el lugar.

Mordió su labio frustrado, incapaz de reprimir la excitación que le provocaba las acciones del moreno. Había pasado medio año desde la última vez que estuvo con él manteniendo algún tipo de relación sexual, probablemente, antes del inicio del festival escolar que hacía Teiko de forma anual.

Y si había logrado ignorar la agonía por sus roces, entonces _¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil ahora? _

Vio cómo Daiki se desprendía de su chaqueta, jalaba la corbata y la camisa de su propio uniforme, entregándole una perfecta vista de su marcado abdomen, el cual de por sí conocía bastante bien.

Apartó su mirada indiferente, escuchando cómo reía por su reacción.

Se había negado en reconocerlo tras su abandono al club de baloncesto en Teiko. Solo Dios sabía cuánto esfuerzo había requerido para apaciguar ese fastidioso sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro, asfixiándolo cada vez que podía solo para recordarle lo absurdo que era el seguir queriéndole.

— Ríndete ya, Tetsu— murmuró gutural en su oído, mordiéndole con vehemencia el lóbulo de la oreja— _Sabes cómo terminará esto_— añadió mientras su mano recorría su abdomen, quemando su piel ante el tacto trazado por sus dedos.

Su raciocinio estaba por terminarse cuando las manos ásperas del moreno rozaron sus genitales.

— ¡Ah…!— no pudo evitar gemir por el contacto.

— ¡Maldita sea, Tetsu!—rió— Haces como si estuviese a punto de violarte— apretó su quijada ante la divertida mirada del chico que estaba sobre él— Y aunque la idea es, jodidamente, morbosa… Estás al tanto que no será así, ¿cierto?— afiló su mirada de azul metálico.

Kuroko jadeó al sentir cómo sus manos se introducían en su bóxer, tocando su intimidad sin pudor alguno, mientras deslizaba su lengua en un acelerado vaivén por su abdomen.

El agotamiento por el partido, el dolor ante las palancas de la entrenadora y la fogosidad que le provocaba Aomine anulaban sus fuerzas.

Sus manos, sudorosas y temblorosas, solo parecían querer enroscarse en la nuca del moreno para atraerle y dejarse llevar por las fuertes palpitaciones que nacían en su pecho, dándose cuenta que por sí mismo no tendría el vigor para rechazarle.

Estaba desesperado.

Estaba a punto de sucumbir total y plenamente a las ataduras del pasado.

Algo… necesitaba algo_, por leve que fuera, para poder apartarlo._

El sonido de un mensaje entrante comenzó a hacer de música de fondo en la sala, logrando sacarlo del estupor causado por su ex luz.

"_Kuroko, no sé lo que sucederá en el futuro, así que solo ten en cuenta esto por ahora: no te dejaré de lado como esa persona lo hizo. ¡Hazte a la idea y deja de pensar en eso, con un demonio!". _

Abrió los ojos pasmado.

Todo calor se extinguía a la vez que lo que hacía Daiki en su cuerpo pasaba a segundo plano.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo.

_¿Cómo era posible que hubiese ignorado tales palabras, otra vez? _

Kagami Taiga, sin conocerle tanto, había sido el único capaz en decirle las palabras que más había anhelado por escuchar. No eran nada más que compañeros de equipo, luz y sombra, pero existía algo tan o más potente en el inicio de esa particular relación, incluso más que la que tuvo alguna vez con el chico que estaba enfrente.

Él era la persona que estaba volviendo a iluminar su vida y sabía, no, _confiaba_ que podía aferrarse a los dichos del pelirrojo, tal como una cuerda diseñada, por primera vez y, exclusivamente, para él.

"_Sabes cómo terminará esto"_ Era lo que había dicho Daiki sin tapujo alguno.

— Es cierto…— murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos con dolor, llamando la atención del mayor, quien frenó en seco al ver su expresión.

En el pasado quedó su sonrisa auténtica, el confort de su cuerpo, la alegría de tenerle a su lado, lo asombroso que era estar juntos a escondidas de todos y las múltiples formas de quererse en la casa del otro.

Se permitió en rememorar lo único que ocurría al finalizar sus encuentros con Daiki durante su último año en Teiko, pareciendo lo anterior solo como un hermoso sueño al que jamás volvería.

Absorbiendo todo lo que le quedaba, agotando cada una de sus reservas, con el alma fuera del cuerpo, intentando recuperar los fragmentos que permanecían dispersos al verle decir que solo se necesitaba él mismo y que ya no era primordial en su vida. Simplemente, vacío y sin motivación, dejándose solo arrastrar por la corriente que generaba el contacto del moreno; conservando en su interior, inconscientemente, la muy necia esperanza que algún día volvería a ser el de antes.

Mordió su labio frustrado.

Pero ese día nunca llegó.

_Ni tampoco llegaría de esa manera. _

— Sé cómo terminará esto, Aomine-kun— volvió a murmurar alejando la mano del moreno de su pantalón. Le miró serio— Y es por eso que no podemos continuar así.

Aomine enarcó una ceja irguiéndose.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué tonterías dices, Tetsu?

Kuroko, pese a estar adolorido por su peso, se sentó como pudo en el asiento.

— Esta situación es insostenible y no puede volver a ocurrir.

El moreno ladeó su rostro divertido.

— ¿Sabes lo absurdo que suenas mientras tu polla sigue parada por mí, verdad?

Kuroko lo observó apático.

— Podría haber estado pensando en otra persona o cosa. También sé que Aomine-kun se excita cuando piensa o logra ver senos mayores de la copa D. Así que, ¿qué diferencia real hace?— puntualizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Aomine afiló su mirada.

— ¡¿En quién mierda pensabas cuando te tocaba yo, Tetsu?!— bramó colérico empujándole hacia atrás, colocando sus manos en ambos costados de su cabeza— No me digas que en ese tal Kagami Taiga —escupió con rabia el nombre del chico.

El menor entrecerró sus ojos.

— Kagami-kun es mi nueva luz. Es normal que piense en él— lo cierto era que al final lo hizo, y no en la forma que planteaba Daiki, pero le había ayudado tenerle presente para esclarecer sus pensamientos y hacer lo que siempre debió haber hecho desde un principio.

Aomine Daiki era su pasado, no su futuro.

— ¡Fuera de la cancha no lo es, Tetsu!— golpeó con fuerza el respaldo del sofá— Le conoces hace poco y ya estás diciendo estupideces— señaló mordaz.

— Kise-kun dijo lo mismo.

— ¡Al fin dice algo sensato ese cabeza de aire!— masculló entre dientes. Desvió la mirada de él— ¿Intentas reemplazarme, Tetsu?— preguntó con impotencia unos segundos después.

Kuroko abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Era la pregunta que menos quería escuchar por su boca.

— No— susurró tenue alzando sus manos hacia al rostro del moreno, logrando que le mirara otra vez— La palabra correcta, es superar— los ojos del mayor relucían por la estupefacción— ¿Acaso no fue Aomine-kun quien determinó que fuese de esta manera?— añadió viendo cómo su expresión se ensombrecía.

Le escuchó sisear entre dientes.

— Sigue siendo la misma mierda y lo sabes— apartó sus manos, abruptamente. Se alejó de él para coger su camiseta del suelo y vestirse en el acto— No sé qué pretendes, Tetsu. Pero no funcionará, te dije que es inútil— le miró de reojo observando que éste también comenzaba a recuperar sus prendas.

— No estaré solo, Aomine-kun— dijo Kuroko levantándose del asiento para encararle, acomodando su camiseta deportiva.

Solo quedaba una manera de confrontarlo: por medio de aquella que les había unido y separado al mismo tiempo.

— Da igual con quién estés, Tetsu— entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo arrinconaba hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, interponiendo su brazo por la cabeza de éste y tomaba su mentón con la mano restante— Cada vez que nos encontremos, ocurrirá esto— rozó con el pulgar los labios del oji celeste, viendo satisfecho cómo se paralizaba, frustrado, bajo su toque— El resultado seguirá siendo el mismo. Además, el único que puede vencerme soy yo y nadie más, incluyéndote— murmuró grave acercando su rostro al del menor.

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió, obligando a que Aomine se apartara del oji celeste.

— ¡Estoy en casa~!—exclamó la voz de una joven mujer acercándose a la sala de estar mientras encendía las luces— ¡Tetsuya! ¡Madre! ¿…Hay alguien que me quiera responder~?— añadió perdiendo su entusiasmo inicial dando un pequeño vistazo a la sala— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Daiki-kun?!— apuntó al joven tapando su boca por la sorpresa.

— Ah— saludó desinteresado el aludido. Era parte de esos grandes misterios sin resolver cómo podía ser tan opuestos en cuanto a personalidad madre e hijo.

— ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí! ¡Incluso te has vuelto más alto y guapo de lo que recuerdo! ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros, Daiki-kun?— preguntó sonriendo, ignorante a la tensión que se extendía entre ambos chicos.

Tetsuya solo suspiró al ver su exagerada reacción.

Al tener en su familia a una madre extrovertida, le resultaba mucho más factible ser inmune a la efusividad con que le trataban Kise o Momoi, quienes eran iguales o peor que ella cuando se lo proponían.

El moreno negó con su cabeza mientras buscaba su bolso a un costado del sillón.

— Baa-san ya me dio algo de comer antes. Solo vine a saludar a Tetsu para recordar viejos tiempos— sonrió malicioso ante lo último— ¿No, Tetsu?— cuestionó divertido mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

El peli celeste prefirió no responder.

— Será para otra ocasión entonces— respondió nostálgica la madre del chico viendo como el más alto pasaba por su lado.

— No lo dudo— murmuró antes abrir la puerta y retirarse de la residencia, dando una última mirada de advertencia al que solía llamar su sombra.

— Vaya, pensaba que Daiki-kun y tú se habían distanciado, Tetsuya— comentó la mujer una vez que se marchó el moreno, colgando su chaqueta en la entrada— Pero es bueno ver que siguen siendo tan amigos a pesar de asistir a preparatorias diferentes— agregó sonriéndole antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Cerró sus ojos con pesar. Ella, al igual que su padre, siempre había conocido a su ex luz solo como mejor amigo y compañero de equipo. No sospechaban en absoluto que existía algo más profundo uniéndoles, ni siquiera cuando éste terminó por dejar de ir a su casa, puesto que ellos apenas le veían inclusive a él.

Tocó su frente adolorido, recordando que el celular permanecía tirado en uno de los sillones contiguos.

Removió los cojines encontrándolo que parpadeaba por el mensaje recibido. Abrió el móvil, viendo consternado que era de Kagami, con un breve pero exigente enunciado:

"_¿Quién era él?"_

Sabía que no eran nada, excepto compañeros de equipo. Pero aun así no dejaba de formarse una opresión en su pecho, sintiendo que de alguna u otra forma le había defraudado.

Apretó el objeto con fuerza mientras la realidad pesaba sobre sí.

¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara tras lo sucedido?

.

.

.

— ¡Wow! ¡Lo del almuerzo fue extraño! Es la primera vez que he visto a Kuroko tan contento— comentaba Fukuda Hiroshi junto a Furihata Kouki y Kawahara Kouichi, en los vestidores por la inaudita visión del chico fantasma en comer fascinado por el extravagante sándwich que había sido el fruto de su batalla campal en la cafetería.

Kagami salió de la sala de vestuario verdaderamente apestado por la conversación. Aunque lo cierto era que, por leve que fuese, no dejaba de ser algo extraordinario para su habitual apatía.

¡No era como si el tiempo se detuviese por ver a Kuroko sonreír un poco!

Chasqueó molesto su lengua.

No debía de preocuparse si había sonreído o… Si incluso había llegado tarde a clases —pasando inadvertidos por todos, a excepción de él— como también el hecho de que se quedara dormido en medio de éstas, mientras que a él lo pillaron, injustamente, obteniendo un regaño —bien merecido— por parte del calvo de su profesor al coger su cabeza entre el clímax de su sueño.

Y por supuesto, tampoco era —_para nada— _alterante que Kuroko intentara mantenerse mínimo a dos metros apartado de él durante todo el puto día, sin molestarse a dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, como en lo sucedido durante la hora de almuerzo por ese estúpido pan especial del mes.

Estaba consciente que Kuroko no era un parlanchín por naturaleza y, resultaría horroroso que llegara a un nivel semejante al de Kise, sin embargo, extrañaba de alguna u otra forma que le molestara incluso con apareciéndose de la nada o con sus absurdas conversaciones de luz y sombra.

Lo hallaba distante, más distante e indiferente de lo usual.

_En especial, hacia a él. _

Se abofeteó a sí mismo para reaccionar.

¡No le debía afectar en absoluto!

En lo único que debía concentrarse era en el básquet, el deporte capaz de hacerle sentir vivo en más de una área.

¡Sí, ésa era la actitud! No en pensar absurda y repetitivamente que, de alguna manera, Kuroko le estaba intentando evadir, aunque asimilarlo le crispara los nervios.

— ¡Mierda!— frotó exaltado sus sienes mientras caminaba.

Por eso no le gustaba pensar demasiado. Necesitaba con urgencia jugar, mover sus músculos y así drenar toda su energía para no tener que divagar.

Trotó hacia al gimnasio, agarrando de paso uno de los balones del piso para comenzar a encestar, viendo de reojo cómo el peli celeste —abofeteándose otra vez por su estupidez— a otro extremo del gimnasio, parecía ser el blanco de curiosas preguntas por parte de Koganei, Izuki y Hyuuga, mientras que Tsuchida y Mitobe le veían tranquilos.

Enarcó una ceja mientras encestaba. No entendía que sucedía, solo que los tres mayores señalaban el cuello del menor, aparentemente, vendado hasta la zona de las clavículas.

— La entrenadora llegará en una hora más— avisó Hyuuga dando instrucciones a todos para que se reunieran en fila— Por ahora comenzaremos con el calentamiento, ¡vamos!— exclamó mientras iniciaba el trote, con el resto del equipo siguiéndole.

Kagami siguió divagando durante su corrida, frustrándolo aún más.

No se había percatado debido a que Kuroko mantenía hermético el ajuste de su chaqueta y, ahora que utilizaba su camiseta deportiva, el detalle solo parecía resaltar a gritos. Era imposible que estuviese lesionado en esa zona, ni siquiera la golpiza que había recibido por parte de la entrenadora daba lugar para ello.

Entonces, ¿qué lo había dejado así?

"_Suficiente charla, Tetsu._

_(…) Y tú, ve a molestar a otra parte"._

Paró en seco, haciendo que el chico fantasma —que era el último de la fila— chocara contra su espalda, cayendo sin remedio.

Kagami se giró hacia a él, mirándolo con evidente molestia.

Había querido pretender que nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido esa noche, cuando le había llamado para confirmar que estaba bien y solo terminó por escuchar a alguien que debía ser lo suficientemente familiar e íntimo para Kuroko si lo nombraba de tal forma.

Siseó entre dientes.

Ni siquiera el chico que le miraba preocupado ahora, debido a su repentina actitud, se había molestado en responderle su mensaje esa noche o al día siguiente.

Nada.

_Además, ¿quién era él para reclamarle?_

Sabía que no debía realizar conjeturas apresuradas, no tenía idea alguna si el peli celeste tenía hermanos o primos viviendo en su casa.

Y… ¡una mierda! Él era impulsivo, se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

— ¡Arg!— se alejó de Kuroko, cogiendo uno de los balones del suelo y, con una inusual rapidez, saltó hacia la canasta para clavarla con impotencia.

Se sentía tan frustrado e, increíblemente, estúpido. Tenía, exactamente, la misma maldita opresión de aquella vez que escuchó la oferta de Kise sobre llevarse a Kuroko, como también cuando había escuchado al par hablar a escondidas sobre aquella persona que le había apartado.

¿Cómo podía quedarse tranquilo, cuando todos sus sentidos le alertaban que algo no estaba para nada bien?

Además, recordaba a la perfección la expresión recelosa de Kuroko cuando vio que su casa no había ninguna señal de vida y…

Una pelota fue lanzada a su cabeza, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos.

— ¿Acaso dije que pararas, Kagami? Al parecer alguien no sabe cómo respetar a sus mayores— la voz escalofriante de Hyuuga resonó en el gimnasio.

— ¡N-no… eh… sempai!— repuso rápido. Nada salía bien si sacaba a relucir su torcida personalidad.

— ¡Entonces sigue en la puta fila, idiota! ¡Tú también, Kuroko!— advirtió indicando a todos que continuaran con el trote.

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo, ansiosos.

Uno quería tener respuestas, mientras el otro no sabía ni cómo poder mirarle apropiadamente.

Y si seguían así, lo más probable era que Hyuuga tendría más que motivos para reprenderlos.

— Más vale no caerte otra vez, Kuroko. Te pisaré sin dudarlo si lo haces— masculló Kagami tras el incómodo silencio mientras le tendía la mano.

Kuroko relajó su expresión al captar el trasfondo de su mensaje.

En verdad, estuvo haciéndole el quite al pelirrojo durante el día. No sabía cómo mirarle tras no ofrecerle respuesta por su mensaje, tampoco quería mentirle más de lo que ya lo había hecho esa noche, por lo que pensó que la vía más accesible — y más dolorosa— era no ser notado por él para así _adquirir más tiempo_.

— Me estás ayudando de todos modos, Kagami-kun— musitó aceptando la mano del más alto para estabilizarse. Saber que le asistía a pesar de lo molesto que estaba con él, le aliviaba un poco.

— ¡Qué no!— refunfuñó Kagami sin soltar su mano a pesar de que el chico ya estaba en pie otra vez. Era tan extraño que siendo más pequeña, calzara tan a la perfección con la suya. Lo examinó por el rabillo del ojo, pensando la mejor forma de poder sacar su frustración— Kuroko, hay algo que…

El oji celeste se mantuvo impasible. Lo más probable y lógico, es que quisiese indagar qué pasó esa noche.

No podía argumentar detalles, no cuando la evidencia estaba a la altura de sus ojos para complicarlo todo.

— ¡Ustedes dos están pidiendo a gritos entrenamiento extra!— exclamó Hyuuga golpeando a ambos con su puño en la cabeza, recibiendo un nuevo regaño.

El capitán de Seirin suspiró resignado, al menos aún quedaba tiempo para que Riko llegara. Los agrupó a todos al centro del gimnasio para otorgarles información sobre cómo debían avanzar a la Inter High, enfatizando que su principal oponente para poder obtener un lugar en las nacionales sería del distrito de Tokio, Shuutoku, que había reclutado en sus filas a alguien perteneciente a la Generación de los Milagros.

Kagami ante ese detalle volteó hacia Kuroko, olvidando su enfado inicial.

— Kuroko, tú sabes qué tipo de chico es, ¿verdad?

El peli celeste asintió mirando al resto.

— Tal vez no podrían creerlo con solo palabras, pero como dijo Kise-kun en un principio: los otros cuatro están a un nivel completamente distinto— giró hacia al pelirrojo— Si ha mejorado aún más desde entonces, no puedo imaginar su nivel actual.

Alguien peor que Kise. Se tornaba más interesante la situación, según Kagami.

— ¡Para derrotar a Shuutoku, tenemos que empezar ganando nuestro primer partido! ¡Vamos a prepararnos e ir a por ellos!

— ¡Sí!— gritaron al unísono.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está la entrenadora?

— Ella fue a ver al primer equipo con que nos toca jugar para comenzar la clasificación— respondió Hyuuga— Comencemos haciendo algunos tiros en bandeja, pero… ¡ustedes dos!— señaló a Kuroko y a Kagami— Darán cincuenta vueltas por el gimnasio, mínimo— ordenó mientras hacía un lanzamiento de tres puntos a la canasta.

— Parece que alguien se aprovecha que Riko no está— murmuró Izuki divertido a Koganei, quien solo asintió enérgico y Mitobe veía preocupado a los chicos.

— Pero si Riko fuese, ¿no lo habría duplicado?— añadió Tsuchida de forma casual.

En ese momento, Kagami y Kuroko se dieron cuenta que no era bueno hacer enfadar a su capitán.

.

.

.

Tras la llegada de la joven entrenadora, quien ya había compartido ante el grupo su punto de vista sobre lo crítico que sería su primer partido contra Shinkyou Gakuen por el estudiante extranjero, Papa Mbaye Siki (apodado por Kuroko como "padre" ante lo complicado que resultaba su nombre), se permitió en dar la fecha que sería el encuentro —18 de mayo— dando una serie de instrucciones al equipo para el reforzamiento de su entrenamiento. Al igual que señalaba que durante esas dos largas semanas de preparación, tanto Kuroko como Kagami tendrían además un plan distinto. Uno que serviría para complementarlos aún más a ambos.

Ahora que estaban en los vestuarios luego de haberse aseado en las duchas, Kagami, ya más calmo, se colocaba su chaqueta tras lo extenuante que había sido su primer día de entrenamiento en conjunto con Kuroko. No obstante, se sentía revitalizado e incluso podía decir que, prácticamente, olvidaba el motivo inicial y la incomodidad por el cual estaba tan molesto.

Su estómago rugió, pidiendo algo de combustible. Recordó que ese día habría descuento en unas de las tiendas de conveniencia cercanas a Maji Burguer, lo cual le daba mayores posibilidades de llenar aún más su nevera.

Volteó a mirar a Kuroko para preguntarle si no le molestaba parar allí antes de dirigirse al establecimiento de comida rápida, pero en cambio solo quedó desconcertado, haciendo que las palabras que tenía muriesen en su boca en el acto.

Kuroko estaba frente a su casillero, rodeando su cuello por un nuevo y limpio vendaje.

— ¿Qué son…?— cuestionó incapaz de asimilar lo que veía.

El cuello níveo de Kuroko estaba cubierto de hematomas.

Kuroko se giró inexpresivo, dejando caer la venda que había preparado con anticipación. Kagami quedó estupefacto mientras el oji celeste desechaba a un lado lo que se había caído, manteniendo firme su expresión apática.

— Nada.

Kagami cerró su casillero de golpe.

— ¡¿Nada?! ¡Estás todo marcado!— le tomó por el brazo— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Me quemé con aceite— dijo como si estuviese recitándolo de memoria.

— ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!— no sabía por qué le estaba reprochando de esa manera. No entendía como de un segundo a otro sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero no cómo cuando jugaba en serio al baloncesto.

_Era peor, resultando incluso intolerable._

Kuroko le miró vacío.

— ¿Qué imaginas, Kagami-kun?— por eso no quería estar muy cerca de él, ya que si se lo proponía Kagami podía resultar muy perspicaz.

El pelirrojo apretó su quijada, apartando la mirada del oji celeste. Sabía lo que era por experiencia propia y… ¡le sacaba de quicio!

A los once años había sido víctima de una de las tantas bromas de su maestra de básquet, Alex, quien le había hecho un chupón al nivel de la muñeca al igual que a Himuro Tatsuya, su mejor amigo y hermano mayor, diciendo que era una marca para unirles luego de que éste último les había comentado que iría a una secundaria diferente a la de él. Recordaba el dolor y, el escándalo de proporciones que había armado junto con Tatsuya a Alex por hacer algo tan vergonzoso e íntimo.

Por lo que ver a Kuroko lleno de ellas, no solo era indescriptible la ansiedad y la furia que le producía, al mismo tiempo, su mente le bombardeaba constante sobre aquella voz grave como posible responsable.

Apretó aún más su mano entorno al brazo del más pequeño, que permanecía esperando su respuesta.

— Fue el tipo que habló esa noche, ¿verdad?— pronunció con dificultad.

_¿Por qué quería salir corriendo de allí para no escuchar la respuesta? _

—…Alguien que solía conocer— reconoció el oji celeste viéndole directo a los ojos.

Kagami apartó su mano con lentitud.

Estaba harto de tener aquella incomodidad en su interior.

No quería saber más del tema.

Se sentía como un completo idiota, sin saber a dónde dirigir su frustración.

— Será mejor que… me vaya— Kuroko alzó su mirada estupefacto— Hay algunas cosas que quiero comprar y se acabarán si no llego a tiempo— murmuró alejándose del chico. Abrió su casillero, cogiendo un paquete al final del cubículo— Cúbrete con esto, se ve horroroso— dijo sin mirarle mientras le entregaba el artículo en la mano, resultando un rollo de vendas.

Cerró el casillero silencioso, cogiendo su bolso de la banca.

— Kagami-kun— intentó llamar el oji celeste, pero fue ignorado.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta.

No necesitaba preocupaciones estúpidas como ésas. En lo único que debía enfocarse era en el deporte, en el básquet. Kuroko solo era su compañero, nada más ni nada menos.

Giró por sobre su hombro.

— Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento, Kuroko. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros y deja de poner esa cara tan molesta— frunció el ceño— No soy nadie para reprocharte lo que haces en tu vida privada— espetó ácido— Pero… sí sigo siendo tu compañero de equipo, idiota, así que más te vale que no lo eches a perder— agregó antes de salir del vestuario, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, como el chico asentía vago ante sus dichos.

Aunque trataran de aliviar el ambiente de tensión entre ellos, sabían a la perfección que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Y Kagami se arrepentía en ser consciente de ese hecho.

.

.

.

Los primeros días resultaron incómodos para ambos.

Kuroko trataba de mantenerse ocupado durante los recesos en las actividades del comité de biblioteca, mientras que Kagami por su parte se iba a trotar a la pista de atletismo un par de vueltas. Seguían reuniéndose para ir a los entrenamientos, pero su caminata resultaba distante y tensa, teniendo en consideración además cómo la sincronización que habían adquirido tras el partido de práctica con Kaijou también estaba perdiendo su toque.

Riko se había percatado que estaban más torpes entre ellos que con el resto del equipo, pareciéndole extraño por lo demás que el ex sexto miembro fantasma de Teiko utilizase una venda en el cuello y, pese a la excusa que le había dado, bajo su escrutinio parecía estar perfectamente bien. Sentía que algo no iba bien entre esos dos, optando por hacer que trabajaran por separado unas horas con el fin de potenciar ciertas cualidades que servirían para su primer partido, continuando con el plan diseñado, intentando hallar la forma que se compenetraran de nuevo.

Y no era para menos.

Kuroko tenía claro que era demasiado llamativo para él utilizar ese molesto vendaje esperando que los hematomas desapareciesen de forma natural. Incluso había pillado en más de una ocasión a Kagami mirándole de reojo mosqueado por lo mismo.

No quería complicar más las cosas estando en un punto muerto, sobre todo algo que pudiese comprometer a su equipo, así que sin mayores opciones, recurrió a Kise texteando en alguno de sus múltiples mensajes —efusivos y sin sentido como siempre— sobre cómo acelerar el proceso de desaparecer ese tipo de marca.

Su trabajo de medio tiempo era el modelaje, así que debía poseer cierto conocimiento sobre el tema para cuidar su piel. Y aunque el rubio le había respondido en menos de cinco minutos con útiles tips que puso de inmediato en práctica, al parecer, Kise se percató solo horas después de que esos consejos eran para él, puesto que le llamó de vuelta (en la madrugada) exigiendo saber el por qué, cómo, cuándo y quién lo había hecho, lo cual solo conllevó a que ignorara sus llamadas, bloqueándolo por un buen tiempo hasta que se apaciguara su curiosidad, lo que sería en una semana o dos.

Al seguir al pie de la letra lo explicado por su amigo, las marcas que tenía desaparecieron a los cuatro días tras su discusión con el pelirrojo, quitando por completo el uso de las vendas que le rodeaban.

Gracias a ello, la sincronización entre Kagami y él también se reanudó, puesto que se reflejaba que Kagami ya no parecía sentirse tan fuera de lugar con él, volviendo a interactuar con un poco más de naturalidad a principios de la segunda semana, regresando incluso a la antigua rutina que tenían de esperarse, mutuamente, tras el entrenamiento y marchándose juntos a casa, aunque fuese gran parte del trayecto, en un absoluto silencio.

Sabía que Kagami era del tipo de persona con un fuerte orgullo de por medio, así que el hecho de que a pequeños pasos volviera a hablarle con normalidad, Kuroko lo agradecía con todo su ser.

.

.

.

Kagami se sentó sobre el borde de su cama mientras secaba su cabello con pereza. Era la tercera ducha que llevaba en la noche dado por estar, verdaderamente, ansioso por querer enfrentar al equipo de Shinkyou y a ese tal chico extranjero llamado "padre".

Vio con horror que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

— Maldita sea, Kuroko otra vez se burlará por esto— masculló por lo bajo.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido pese al ardor que sentía tras sus párpados.

¡¿Por qué carajo le importaba lo que pensara de él de todos modos?!

Apartó la toalla dejándola caer en el suelo, encogiéndose a la vez que apoyaba sus codos en los muslos y unía sus manos al nivel del mentón como base.

Kuroko sí que le provocaba dolor de cabeza y de los grandes, pese a su tamaño.

Rió para sus adentros ante la maliciosa comparación, para luego exhalar, bruscamente.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo se había acercado para hablarle otra vez. Le parecía extraño, porque su orgullo estaba más que tocado por lo experimentado hacía dos semanas. Se había sentido entre decepcionado e, increíblemente, irritado para su propio estupor.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el estúpido y cuestionado _por qué._

Ver a Kuroko con aquellas vendas, diciéndoles al día siguiente a Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara —quienes le preguntaron extrañados— la misma necia mentira que le había dicho a él en los vestidores (con la diferencia que éstos sí le creyeron), solo le produjo acidez e incluso un dolor tan amplio, que dudaba en ser capaz de poder mirarlo por un tiempo.

Tenía bastante presente que no era algo que le afectaba, precisamente, a él. Incluso no le correspondía, ni tampoco debía. Kuroko solo era un compañero más, y sobre eso, _nada más_, repitiéndolo constante en su mente antes de entrenar con el resto.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio al finalizar la primera semana sin nada cubriéndole en aquella zona, sin ningún rastro de lo que había visto ese estúpido día —como si jamás hubiese existido en primer lugar— lo único que pudo sentir fue un extraño alivio invadir su cuerpo.

Era como si la tortura había sido aniquilada.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar cuando se acercó a él para hablarle al salir del gimnasio y al verse ya inmerso en una casual y frustrante plática con el oji celeste mientras iban a casa, quiso retractarse, alejarse rápido, sabiendo que estaba haciendo solo el ridículo tras haber actuado como si fuese alguien importante para él.

Y pese a que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, solo por unos breves segundos Kuroko, por primera vez, le sonrió a través de su mirada; la misma que, habitualmente, le resultaba indescifrable, en aquel mísero instante solo terminó por dejarle boquiabierto en más de un sentido.

— Solo… quiero decirte gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Kagami-kun— le escuchó decir aún con esa expresión.

Sintió su rostro arder al recordar ese día, similar a la reacción que tuvo por igual en ese entonces.

— Maldito, Kuroko… ¡¿Por qué mierda te gusta decir cosas tan vergonzosas?!— rascó su cabeza exasperado. Además, no tenía idea a cuál de todas se refería.

Bufó por lo bajo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con cansancio.

No entendía cómo había terminado girando, inevitablemente, a su alrededor.

No comprendía qué pasaba por su cabeza al involucrarse tanto con alguien que, obviamente, le ponía de los nervios.

No asimilaba todavía cómo pudo acumular tanta impotencia e irritación al verle marcado por otra persona.

Pero podía estar seguro de solo una cosa: Kuroko Tetsuya estaba quebrando algo en su interior para que no pudiese parar de pensar en él.

Y estaba más que frustrado, porque no podía reconocer lo que era.

.

.

.

— ¿Otra vez?— le murmuró Kuroko, mientras iban junto con sus compañeros de equipo hacia al recinto de su primer partido oficial, al ver sus conjuntivas enrojecidas adornadas por lo demás por unas terribles ojeras.

— Cállate— siseó Kagami desviando su mirada— Es tu culpa, también— gruñó de mala gana.

— "¿Yo?"— pensó el peli celeste confundido.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Debo confesar que estaba a pelos, pero así de mínimo de hacer que Taiga se devolviese y descubriese a Kuroko en las manitos de Daiki. Luego vi que solo arruinaría la sorpresa para los capítulos posteriores xD.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué Kuroko se tuvo que dar un mar de vueltas para darse la cachativa que nada funcionaría si seguía dejándose caer por Daiki? Ellos tienen un pasado inconcluso, una extraña relación que nunca tuvo un final apropiado como para concluir y dar vuelta la página, tienen demasiados pasajes abiertos que tendrán que ir cerrando o, quién sabe, abrir aún más Jajaja xD.

Kagami ya está dándose una idea de lo que perseguía a Kuroko, como también, lo inexplicable que le resulta estar cerca de él, planteándose cómo alguien tan desconocido se puede sentir tan a flor de piel.

Solo me queda decir que los detalles de este capítulo serán importantes para el desarrollo de la trama, los finos hilos que irán por detrás de lo que ya conocemos originalmente.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier observación, me encantaría poder recibirla a través de sus valiosos reviews~.

¡Gracias por su lectura y nos leemos!

_Pd: si sigo v__iendo, chiste cruel para mí misma Jajaja _ xD


End file.
